Jewels in the seas
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: All paths must cross in their fate, but can fate be thwarted and a happy outcome begin instead? ROMY XIETRO KIOTR JUBILAY ANSLOCKE AMARTO KUANDA (Kurt/ Amanda) and Jonda
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnite- ok well this is my shot at a ROMY story I was having a hard time trying to figure out where I wanted to put this story but since Rogue never met Gambit in Wolverine and the X-men but I'm going to try it out on X-men evolution too there will be differences. I apologize in advance to my horrible writing and mistakes which are bound to be in here, but I'm not exactly a pro meaning I'm not exactly going to try to even write accents. **_

_**The story is in the 1800s most likely during the time of pirating and such hence the summary, but the way I'll write is the modern way. Uhh and I don't own anything unfortunately. So let's give this a go shall we. **_

_If you see this text it means you're not blind just kidding… the first few chapters are going to be italicized meaning they are memories/dreams … ok now on to the story._

_**Wait one more thing this is a bit AU ok that's kind of obvious but still…now you can proceed.**_

**Beginning of an adventure?**

_Waves crash against wood causing the ship to rock. Waves that are the color of blue and green glisten against the sun. Aboard is a girl of complexion pale against the sun and auburn hair with to stubborn snow white bangs framing her still young face wearing a black and green dress bringing out her Emeralds she calls eyes. A girl no older than the rays of the sun she is. _

"Anna get away from the wall dear we don't want any accidents now." A stern yet caring voice called out interrupting her daydream. The voice belongs to a woman with short hair and pale complexion.

"But nana-"

"No buts Anna your mother wants you home by noon and we still have many errands to attend to." She interrupted.

"Just a few minutes then Irene I'll promise I'll catch up you know I can and I've never dare to break a promise never." Anna pleaded. "Fine, but do not be too long we haven't got all day little one." Finally giving in Irene moved slowly to the next errand. With one last longing look over the sea wall into the docks filled with foreign ship Anna quickly scrambled to catch up to Irene.

_One day I'll be out there sailing my own ship with a mighty crew of my own, but until then I'll settle with dreaming._

_Later that night Anna would dream of the sea…_

Meanwhile…

Sand, it can feel so good between his toes, so warm during the day and cool during the evening. Water dampens the sand feeling moist and cool against his bare feet. Now however makes it rather difficult to maneuver out of danger. "Thief, come back here you little runt!" yelled one of his pursers. "We mean no harm kid!" yelled another.

_Yeah right I wasn't born yesterday._ The boy just sped up and soon enough he had managed to hide himself in the docks filled with giant ships. He strolled out -when he made sure no one was following him- without a glance behind him. Next thing he knew a hand had grabbed him out of the dark. His 'instincts' hadn't kicked in… weird. His instincts right now were to run and fight, but because of his small frame and lack of energy from both running from danger and lack of proper food the older man easily restrained him.

"Boy do not fear or fight me I am no enemy nor friend…yet." The stranger spoke. The boy settled but still stood tense. "That's better now I have come to offer you a proposition how would you like to join _moi_and my family eh? It's not every day someone manages to pickpocket the king of thieves." The man chuckled.

The boy tensed even more if that's possible and his eyes widened. How had he managed to get himself in this predicament? His stomach gave out an animalistic like growl…oh that's right that's why. How had he- him a scrawny little boy- manage to steal from the master and head of the most powerful guild around. Everybody know not to steal from these men even he knew not to tango with the big dogs yet out of desperation of hunger he gave in and stolen from those men.

He should've listened to his brain instead of his stomach like the way he had. Now he might end up dead if he does not agree to this man's proposition. "How 'bout it boy eh you would have your own room and meals all you have to do is accept to be in _moi__ et ma_ family." The man spoke.

"_Oui__._" The word was out before he had a chance to think about the consequences of what would be in it for the king of thieves. Even though the boy couldn't see the man he knew the master was smirking.

"Very well then _ma_ name is Jean Luc but you may call me _Mon__père_. Cause you be _Mon__ petite_ _fils_now. And your name be?" the king asked.

"_Je __m'appelle_ Gambit _mais_you be _ma __père_ so you may call _moi_ Remy." The small boy spoke. "Very well then Remy how do you like the sound of Remy LeBeau?" The boy's chest fluttered he had just made a family, but one thing bothered Remy.

"_Mais_ aren't you afraid of _ma__yeux_?" Remy asked uncertain.

"What be the problem you ain't blind now are you boy?"

"Non-"

"Then how Jean Luc sees it you fine by _moi_now let's go home eh?"

Both father and son made their way to the castle the man called home.

That night Remy went to sleep in peace and comfort for the first time in his life.

_**Midnite- ok short but hey it's just a pilot chapter depending on how many reviews I get I will continue sorry about my French but I only know a few phrases here in there.**_

_**Moi- me**_

_**Et- and**_

_**Ma-my**_

_**Mon- mine**_

_**Oui- yes**_

_**Non- no**_

_**Pere- father**_

_**Petite- small or little**_

_**Fils- son**_

_**Yuex- eyes **_

_**Mais- but**_

_**Je m'appelle- my name is**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnite- Bonjour mon amies I'm back for now I'm sorry about the updates taking forever, but I have exams and tomorrow is my last day yuppy! Anyways on to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own cheesecake well not anymore since I ate the last piece a while ago… anyways I don't own the X-Men pity really…**_

* * *

**Touched**

Few years later…

The rays of sunlight shone through the castle's windows causing a small sleeping form to shift. The form shifted to cover its self-up with the covers only to find them tangled up. The form grunted and struggled with the blankets in just a few more tries the form would win the battle with the blankets. Thud! ''Ouch!"

The form fell to the cold floor. A girl about 10 years old with long auburn hair in a flimsy white night gown- rudely awaken might she add- now lay sprawled on the floor. After a while she finally understood that it was indeed morning and she had to get up.

She reluctantly scrambled to her feet and ran out to the halls only to find she was the only resident awake. Deciding it best to go wake up her papa she ran towards her parent's room. Her bare feet made a slight click but otherwise she ran silently through the empty corridors. When she finally made it to her parent's room she went to knock, but heard their voices arguing.

"Logan you know she will be of an age where she must marry-"

"Yes I know Raven but now isn't that time she is still young she needs to live her life-"

"I agree-"

"You do?"

"I do but with a husband to guide her!"

"You know perfectly well Anna can take care of herself and she is too young-"

"Ha! Young? Girls at thirteen are already made mothers."

"True, but she is only ten!"

"Yes, but she must start taking suitors!"

She had heard enough quickly without catching their attention she scampered back to her room. Once she arrived she quickly changed into a thin gauzy dress since that was the quickest thing to get into. Without caring for shoes she ran to the closest exit and ran down to the shore nearby. Luckily for her, her father also shared the same opinion of the sea, so her father of course had chosen the fortress due to not only its safety and beauty but also since it was close to the beach.

She ran until her little bare feet hit the cool, moist sand. She stood still watching the morning sun settle and letting the breeze play with her auburn locks. When the sun finally made it to its highest peak marking midday she ran. Hearing her name being called out closer she sped up ignoring the squawking seagulls, the sharp shells piercing her bare feet, and the yelling from her parents or most likely the servants sent to find her.

"Anna, mistress!"

"My lady!"

"Don't!"

"Come back!"

She had been spotted but she continued her race with the wind. 'That's exactly what I want to do to never come back!' she thought. She however knew the reality no matter how far and how long she ran away she would have to come back. At some point she would go back, but not now anyway.

The water splashed when she finally made it to the ocean. The ocean is always her salvation no matter the time of day. She waddled as fast as she could deep into the water then swimming out as far as she could. Breathing in a deep breath she dived down underwater her dress weighing her down.

She was not used to swimming with a dress, but she just ignored the extra weight and kept swimming until she made it through to her favorite spot- an underwater cave. All she had to do in order to get there is swim through a coral reef. Easy enough she did this task so many times she lost count. She moves through with ease until her dress gets caught.

At first she doesn't panic trying to get loose that is until she feels a bit dizzy and little spots of lights start dancing through her vision. Fear started to seep into her knowing that if she didn't get out of there soon she would either drown or something worse. The coral reef is a rather dangerous place due to the fact that predators seem rather fond of the reefs.

She tugs and feels the cloth slowly ripping and this encourages her to pull harder. That is until movement caught her attention. Though the saltiness of the water stings her eyes causing her sight to be rather hazy she manages to see the shape of the creature she was trying to keep away from.

She pulls harder desperately clawing at the fabric caught onto the reef. Due to the lack of oxygen she was feeling rather weakened, but somehow managed to pull free. As soon as the restraint was gone she kicked her feet desperately trying to get away. She managed to get away from the overgrown fish with the sharp array of many teeth.

Unfortunately, due to the adrenaline pumping through her she hadn't felt the now gushing cut and her frantic swimming caught the attention of the demonic fish. She somehow managed to swim into the underwater cavern and breaking into the surface she desperately gasped for air. Taking a huge gulp of breath she coughed. Relief soaked into her she had made it. All she had to do now all she had to do was make it over to the edge of the rocky land in her secret place.

She swam bobbing up and down in the water until her fingertips grazed the rough surface. Relief was bliss by now she had made it safely. That is until she felt herself get pulled roughly down. She quickly took in a deep breath before returning down under. She managed to somewhat turn herself around only to meet the eyes of a cold heartless murderer. The predatory gaze only a creature experienced in killing in cold blood could have.

The most feared creature in the underwater terrain and the underwater world's most feared predator had gotten her by her leg. She had heard stories about this creature and none ended too pretty. They call the creature shark. When her shock subsided somewhat she decides it was time to fight back.

Pounding with all her might on the shark's nose the girl desperately tried to free herself. The initial shack was starting to fade into yet another dose of adrenaline. She fought back with all her might, but the overgrown fish wouldn't budge. She clawed at his nose, but to no avail. She could hear blood pounding and the annoying lights came back to cloud her vision with the horrible dance routine. Then a thought struck her.

'Of course why hadn't I thought of this before? Oh right because I haven't been able to think!' she thought to herself.

She reached around her neck to feel the necklace her father had given her. She had forgotten she had it due to never taking it off. It was tooth of a wolf shaped into an arrowhead like knife. Her mother of course had disapproved and had even taken it, but she being rather sneaky she had managed to get it back. She wore secretly and out of sight underneath the ridiculous curtains her mother calls dresses and is always put into.

She felt a sharp tug pulling her out of her daze. Without giving it anymore thought she pulled the necklace off breaking the little string that held it. She struck the tooth into the eye of the shark and when it loosened its hold she pulled it out again and sunk it into the little slits she happened to see. Immediately it let go and quickly without thought she swam up.

Just a few seconds more and she would make it. Just a little bit more. Her little hand reached upwards almost reaching the surface. She kicked a few more times and finally her fingertips broke to the surface. She gave one more kick, but it was not enough. She felt herself heavy and she slowly sunk back down.

How had she made it so far out into the ocean? She couldn't remember. All she knew was it sure was peaceful. Sure all the things she was taught would be going to waste. Her secret training with her father would have all been in vain. Oh her father her sweet, loving father.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Anna was running through the forest. She had just got back from running with some wolves. Sure wolves are dangerous, but the pups are just too cute and as long as she didn't do something to threaten the wolves then she wouldn't get hurt. The pups were easy to convince, but the older wolves were a bit more challenging, but she had earned their trust._

_Making sure no one saw her she promptly climbed the grape vine that led to her window. As soon as her feet hi the cold floor of her room she quickly went to get dressed into an acceptable dress-according to her mother. She put on a short-sleeved, almost floor-length, yellow dress, an annoying bodice and a petite coat. She hid her breeches and loose shirt she managed to 'borrow' from the servant's laundry._

_The worst part of her wardrobe however is not the dress or the bodice or the coat but the little very pinched and uncomfortable shoes are. Reluctantly she pulled them on and scurried over to her father's office. When she arrived she found the door ajar and without thinking slipped inside._

_There in the center of the spacious room sat her father wearing a loose long-sleeved white shirt- very similar to the one she had on earlier, except hers was hiding under the blankets her mother calls winter coats- and riding breeches with riding boots. _

_He sat cowering over what she recognized as her father's favorite planning toy-a chess board. Tip toeing to where her father sat very concentrated on his 'planning' and walking behind him she made to scare him. Slowly very slowly she outstretched her little hand and inched painfully slow and was a few inches from touching his shoulder…_

"_You know Anna, it's rude to come in without permission or announcing yourself young lady." He said without even acknowledging her. "How do you do that?" she asked ignoring her father's scolding. She had been so close this time! Yet somehow every time she went to scare him he'd always beat her to it._

"_Do what Anna?" he asked._

"_You know when you already know when someone oh never mind! What are you doing papa?" she asked suddenly curious. _

"_Strategizing."_

"_How?" she asked curiously. _

"_Come here and I'll show you, but under one condition."_

_The girl walks over to her father cautiously and finally asks, "What condition?" _

_She slides into the chair across from her father and looks directly at him. He looks up finally meeting her eyes for the first time since she arrived and smiles. "The condition is that I'll teach you, but not a single word to your mother about it got it?"_

"_Of course." She smiles back and they begin to 'strategize'. After a few plays it seemed they were at a match and Anna's eyes were sparkling at the thought of finally winning a game. However her father had wanted to show her something he learned when he was away._

_He took one of his most important pieces and put in the path of danger. Of course Anna pounced at the piece knowing it was a very important chess piece. 'I wonder why he would purposely put himself in this position?' the thought crept at her mind and just as fast as it had appeared it went away. She was winning and that was all she cared about at that instance._

_However after a few more moves she stood dumbfounded at the way her father had played her. "What was that?" she questioned clearly annoyed by the way she crossed her arms across her chest. She had been so close!_

"_What?" he asked faking innocence. _

"_That move!" she demanded exasperatedly frowning. _

"_Gambit or __Gambetto__-"_

"_Gambetto__? As in the Italian correct?" she interrupted curiously. _

"_Again Anna it is rude to interrupt especially when I'm explaining unless you don't want to know, but yes actually Italy was where I learned your mother teaching you etiquette or-"_

"_Am I interrupting something?" a voice- they both flinched at- interrupted._

"_Now I know where she gets it." Her father mumbled before turning to greet his wife._

"_What did you say? You know how much I hate when people mumble!" the voice belonged to Raven his wife unfortunately. Like her name her appearance matches the said bird. Her hair slick raven black yet short and her eyes coal black sometimes though he saw her differently, but it was probably all in his head._

"_I said good day wife." He corrected. _

"_Well, what were you two up to?" she asked impatiently._

"_I just came to welcome papa back home mother." Anna answered coolly._

"_Is that so?'' Raven contemplated. _

"_Yes Raven the child is telling the truth. Right Anna we had a fun conversation."_

"_Yes papa we sure did." Anna smiled._

"_Anna what have I told you? You are to be a proper lady and ladies do ot have conversations with men! And you Logan should not encourage her! It's a rather nasty habit she has now!" Raven dramatically threw her hands up._

"_But mother you talk to papa all the time, so that means you aren't a proper lady right?" Anna questioned._

_Raven stood silent for a while trying to pick her jaw up from the ground. "You- uh- that's different!" _

_Logan and Anna just stood there watching Raven throw a rather unladylike fit. When she finally calmed down she barged out of the room and as soon as they were sure that Raven was out of hearing range they simultaneously burst out laughing. _

_After the calmed down, Logan proceeded to tell Anna about his trip and sailing on a ship._

"_Anna I brought you a little gift, but you must keep it out of sight especially from your mother understood?"_

"_Yes papa." She answered excited._

_Reaching into his coat he pulled out a glistening white tooth shaped dagger hanging on a chord. "Whoa papa that ain't nothing like a tooth I've ever seen! It's wonderful!" She admired it until her father slipped it around her neck and started speaking._

"_You know your mother doesn't like it when you speak that way, but then again she doesn't seem to like anything." Logan sighed. "To answer- what I think was a question- the dagger is made of a special tooth. The tooth comes from a legendary creature which everyone- well almost everyone- fears-"_

"_A wolf?" she interrupted._

_Logan sighs and then chuckles. "You are as impatient as me little one and curious too, but the answer is both yes and no. You see before you interrupt I'm going to tell you a story about the moon and her wolverine…."_

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

She remembered when after she heard the story she quickly scampered off into her room, but was stopped by Raven. Raven somehow had known she had the necklace and had snatched it away. No actually not snatched she had almost killed her too steal her necklace. That encounter made her fear Raven for the first time and the last time she ever acknowledge Raven as a mother. She can still feel the stinging on her cheek when she was slapped so hard her cheek bled.

The sudden ability to breathe brought her back from her revenue. She quickly seized into a fit of coughing and spurting water out. She had finally ceased coughing when a voice spoke up.

"Anna Marie welcome to my sanctuary." A voice ringed in her ears, but she couldn't see anyone. What she did see was beyond gorgeous, so beautiful the place seemed she started to wonder if she was in heaven. It was an aqua blue world with coral shaped furniture and beautifully glowing sea stars that serve as lights. A chandelier with crystals and sea stars to serve as the candles dangled from the aquatic ceiling and giant clams were positioned as chairs around a rock like table.

Pearls and other gems from the sea were embedded in the walls of the place making the place bright like a lighthouse. That's when she saw a woman in beautiful white coming towards her. "Child I see you have been severely harmed I am terribly sorry and I hope you accept my apology." Spoke the woman.

"Where am I? Who are you? Am I dead?" Anna asked mesmerized.

"You are strong little one and very courageous as well as curious." The woman laughed. "But to answer your questions you are in a place many used to live in Atlantis as many people know as the lost city and I am Ororo alias Storm and no you are not dead. Not yet anyway. Look at you child you are almost carcass please let me heal you."

Anna looked at her legs only to see them bloody and mangled and her whole lower self was bloody and so were her hands. "Are you a goddess?" she asked.

"Why do you ask child?"

"Because there is no way I will live unless by magic." Anna answered painfully aware that her adrenaline had dispersed leaving behind all the pain she hadn't felt while struggling for her life.

"I am a witch and I guess you could say I am a goddess I will let you live child, but you must repay your debt when the time arrives princess. This may be my domain but my twin goddess the Phoenix won't be so happy I have saved you, but I cannot let an innocent such as yourself die because of a fit she had." She sighed and brought Anna onto a clam bed.

"I am sorry, but this is going to be very painful my dear, but do keep awake as much as possible if you don't I think I might lose you okay." With that said she began a very painful but effective procedure.

Anna is a strong girl and she didn't cry out until the very end of the procedure. Tears had escaped and she had gripped the bed so hard she had cut open her hands, but the cuts seemed to heal instantly and then all went black.

Storm sighed the pain had been too much for the girl yet she hadn't passed out or cried out until the end. She knew she had made the right choice. Even though the Phoenix wouldn't be happy with her at all she couldn't let a child die because of her anger towards her father.

She looked down at the girl completely healed and normal looking except for two pearl white streaks in her hair that had appeared while the treatment had occurred. Now everyone who would see her would know she was touched. Asleep the girl looked like an angel, but she knew the truth under her appearance hides the soul of a courageous warrior.

She moved away one of the girl's streaks and admired her beauty. "For a human girl you are one beautiful and courageous soul." She said out loud thinking about someone who reminded her very much of her. "When you awaken you will remember nothing of your visit here." She said sadly.

She quickly sent for some dolphins to lay her as close to shore as possible. She walked back to her lonesome kingdom.

* * *

_**Midnight-okay very long but hey I owed it to you guys I know I didn't put a thing about Remy and sorry for that, but the next chapter is all him and the one after will be when they grow up maybe so stay tune ohh and show some love to the review button please….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnite- I want to thank all my reviewers it means alot cause it gives me confidence to continue on! THANK YA'LLS!**_

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

* * *

**Just another day…**

* * *

The sun was at its peak and a breeze blow from the ocean nearby and all was calm in the little village. There were noblemen walking with their so called friends and there were servants buying what was needed for the homes they served at. All was peaceful…that is until the sound of yelling disrupted the peace.

"Thief!"

"Come back here you street rat!" Yells echoed through the market.

A boy of about 14 years of age ran and made his way through the busy merchants at their stands. His auburn hair hiding his face yet he was still able to see made his way through the maze of people knocking down some 'obstacles' and earning yells from nearby merchants.

After a few more turns he made it to the outskirts of the town and into a nearby forest and he slowed to a walk thinking of how he made those grown men fools. Sure he had a nice life and all now that he had a family in a high society, but once a thief always a thief. Besides his family actually encouraged his activities and actually train him to be the best.

Apparently he still needed the practice he had been so close this time! He had actually managed to walk a few feet away from the men he stole from before one of decided to wise up and check his pockets after he had 'accidentally' bumped into them.

'Oh well there's always tomorrow.' He thought with a groan. Just another day… He walked into the forest without much of a thought until he heard someone following him. He quickened his pace in order to make it out of the tricky woods, but was thrown and held by the throat on a tree. He looked to see two very angry looking men. One was currently holding a dagger to his throat and the other a sword pointing uh down uh there.

'All this for a little bag of cash?' he thought. "Give us what belongs to us boy or else your little street friends won't even be able to put all of you back together for a proper burial." The one with the dagger threaten while the other chuckled at his companion's sick joke.

The boy wasn't afraid though anyone else in his position would probably be crying and begging for mercy, but that just wasn't his style. Instead he just shrugged. "Alright we warned ya boy." The holder of the dagger and probably the leader warned. Why was he doing this again? Jean Luc that's why.

He felt the tip of the dagger start to have more pressure into his neck. "Eh why not get his pretty face a lil scratch first." The other man spoke for once. "Not a bad idea actually." The other answered making the pressure in his neck to disappear only to have the stinging go near his face.

The man in charge held the boys head up by his hair and he moved aside his bangs giving the two scoundrels a view of his deformation.

"What the bloody hell is that mate?" the man holding the sword cried out in fear. The other who was holding him threw his face into the ground as if holding the boy would give him some incurable disease. "Ya demon!"

"Kill him!"

"Why don't ya?"

"Cause I'm the leader you worthless pig!"

While both men argued the boy tried to get away only to have a heavy foot stomp on his back. "Where'd ya think ya going ya demon?" the man with the dagger yelled. He felt a harsh kick in his stomach and ribs. He tried to clutch his stomach, but almost had both his hands broken by the men's harsh kicks.

He groaned and spit up some crimson blood. He was sure this would be the end, but suddenly there was no more kicking and the pain started fade a bit. He heard struggling and then two loud thuds as two bodies fell. He was in too much pain to try to look up.

There were lights dancing in his vision and the last thing he heard before blacking out were voices that belonged to boys about his age maybe.

"We should take him to her she'll know what to do."

"I guess we have no choice now let's go."

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_He walked behind the man who called himself the king of thieves and the leader of one of the most feared guilds around. The mansion was huge and was well hidden in the swamps. No one would ever suspect someone to live out in the bayou with so many dangerous animals. _

_The man opened the doors and led the boy to a room where a boy a little older than him and a girl around his age stood getting scolded by an older lady in a uniform. "Bonjour Ma __famille__!" the man greeted._

"_Bonjour Jean Luc." The woman and the girl greeted. "Bonjour __père__." The boy spoke. "I want ya'll to meet someone-"the man moved to show the very shy and dirty boy. "This be Mon petite fils now his name be Remy. Go on boy greet ya're new __famille__." The man introduced. _

_The boy kept his head down and in a small voice spoke out. "Bonjour..." "Don't be afraid boy look at em." Jean Luc encouraged. "Don't be scared child we be ya're new famille might as well get to know us." The woman spoke. Remy didn't want to scare them, but he also didn't want to be rude to the man who took him as his own. Slowly and reluctantly raised his gaze and heard the collective gasp as they all saw his eyes and reflexively he put his head back down._

"_Désole__.'' He apologized._

"_No need for that child ya're with famille now ya don't have to hide from us." The woman reassured. "I'm Tante Mattie and the boy over 'ere be ya're __ferré__ Henri and that be a famille friend she be Mercy." The woman said while pointing at the boy and girl. They both waved and then after some getting to know each other conversation Jean Luc sent Mercy home and Henri to bed leaving him with Tante._

"_Follow me Remy I'll find ya a nice bed to sleep in tonight and for the rest of ya're days here." The woman said and Remy followed. For the first time in years the boy slept in peace._

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

Pain was something Remy was used to no not Remy…Gambit. Like his alias he had given up a lot in order to keep his loved ones pain and agony is something Gambit was used to by now, but never had he felt that he swallowed burning embers.

Even though he kept drifting in and out of consciousness he was still able to pick apart at whoever was helping him list off his injuries and at the moment the list was not good.

"He punctured his lung when one of his ribs broke."

"His kidney is also failing it's a wonder he hasn't died yet especially with the main artery leading to the heart in danger of over bleeding." A wise voice listed.

"Hank, will he make it?" another younger voice asked.

"No-"

"WHAT?" two voices interrupted.

"Not unless she helps him." The older voice continued.

"Do you think she will?"

"I sure hope so Warren. Where exactly did you guys find him Pietro?"

"Outside the castle walls he was getting a beaten and well we kind of saved him." One of the younger voices answered.

"Uh Hank you're a healer a wizard is there really nothing you can do?"

"Not without the power of the goddess, but he will be forever in her debt."

"But they say the Dark Phoenix is merciless and she eats your soul if you don't pay your debt!" The two voices said in unison.

"I assure you that is all true-"

"WHAT?" the two voices shrieked.

"True nonsense pure myth my boys."

Two relieved sighs were heard. "Well Hank, go on call forth the goddess of chaos- the Dark Phoenix."

"No need I have come to have yet another debtor." A voice tangled between demonic male and female spoke. Gambit only heard her voice and he already felt his skin clammy and chill. He felt her presence when she came near him and then her touch on his forehead felt like an inferno lite on her trail of touch.

"Ahh Remy we meet again." The voice held recognition. Somehow Gambit knew this voice but from where?

"You are no use to me dead boy your mother didn't give her life for you just to die! You are in my debt now! Foolish woman your mother was she gave her life for yours in order for you to live without being in my debt, but it seems we meet again and this time you have two choices. One you die. Two you become in debt with me for eternity. So what will it be?" her touch left leaving him in chills behind her touch.

Die? He wasn't ready for death not yet. What of his new family? His mother she had made her sacrifice, but if he died she would have died in vain. Never had he have to gamble with the stakes so high and both his chances meant he would lose one way or another.

Did he really have the guts to die? Was anyone ever ready to be swept away by death?

"I'll give you a shot Gambit you die you will never know how it feels to truly live, but you will be reunited with your mother dearest. You live and you'll live a life but you will do my bidding, so do chose soon I haven't got all day and neither do you." The demonic voice of the goddess suggested.

He had to make his move and like his alias he would have to play a Gambit. He made up his mind. The goddess smirked and touched his skin leaving a blaze of fire in his skin.

"As you wish dear Gambit." Then the goddess disappeared leaving only an echo of her demonic laugh behind.

If he felt pain earlier then at the touch of the goddess he felt an unbearable agony and everything grew distant into oblivion.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_It was a pitch black night even the moon had decided to hide itself along with its fellow companions the stars. In the forest all had grown eerily quiet except for the high pitched screeching that broke through the silence. The screech came from inside a nearby cottage where a woman lay in a pool of blood._

_Many were attending the woman trying to help her bear her child and trying to calm her down. Outside stood a single lone figure dressed in black and using the night as her coat. The figure could be figured to be a woman dressed in black with a hood covering her blazing fiery red hair and covering half her face._

_Looking up and into the figure eyes you would forever be tormented until the end of your days for there were eyes should lay instead black holes with a blazing fire burning forever with angry and hate. With a finally cry heard from inside the figure made its way inside._

_As she walked by people stood frozen in place and before entering the room she heard a frantic woman. "What's wrong? Where's my baby? Is he okay I need to know why is everyone looking like that what's wrong?" Before anyone could even muster a way to tell the woman of her child the figure entered the room._

_Everyone froze but the already limp body of a baby and the mother. "Who are you? What do you want?" the woman asked upon seeing the figure dressed in black. The goddess smirked. All she needed was an axe and she could pass as death itself._

"_What I want?" she faked insult. "No Ms. It's what you want that matters." The goddess spoke scaring the already frantic woman. "What I want is my baby." The woman recovered. "Well sorry to tell you this, but he is dead however I have a proposition for you." She spoke again._

"_What kind of proposition?" the woman asked rather calmly. "Simple really your life for your baby you know the rules a life for a life." The goddess answered. "I…I…Fine I accept." The woman resigned. Easier than she originally thought the goddess mused. She took off her hood and gazed into the woman's eyes and lightly touched her heart. _

_The woman screamed, but no sound was heard instead an orangey red glow spread through the woman and a black mist rose which the goddess swallowed completely. After the deed was done the woman went limp and her eyes held no sign of life or soul._

_She walked over to the dead boy and breathes on the baby and soon there was a baby cry. The goddess touched the boy and smirked as she saw her sign appear on the boy. The boy had been touched. The goddess lay the wailing baby down and walked out the cottage disappearing into the night. All went back to normal inside the cottage._

_All except for the dead woman and the living child with the goddesses touch._

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

_**Midnite- there was Remy's part of the story that I missed last chapter next chapter will have both parts in the chapter just that I got a lot things to take care of sorry ohh and I'm probably making this a ROMY, XIETRO, JONDA, and others like LANCITTY, AMARTO, and maybe JUBILAY not sure on the last pairings yet but whateves. Like always R&R…(No its not REMY and ROGUE it stands for read and review jk) seriously though please review I need some feedback thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Midnite- okay we know Remy's and Rogue's past. So far Remy made a deal with an evil goddess and Rogue with a good goddess. Let's see how Rogue is dealing why don't we?**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own any rights to any of the characters…so far.**_

* * *

**Separate paths**

4 years later…

* * *

The breeze from the ocean blew into a teenaged girl's hair causing her to relax. The girl sat on the edge of a nearby cliff. She breathed in the smell of the sea and let the ocean's breeze play with her locks. Four years ago had passed since the girl had died, but that didn't matter since she had gotten a second chance.

Usually she would prefer to have a closer experience with the ocean. Oh how she missed the feel of sand between her toes and the taste of salt on her lips. Four years ago a giant marble wall was built casting her away from the one thing she loved the most.

She sighed. She tried not to think of the past, but it was hard not too, because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember that day four years ago.

The breeze blew her bangs to her line of sight and she sighed again. Her hair was a reminder of that fateful day. Her once all auburn hair had strands of pure white as bangs. She didn't mind though she actually liked them, but of course Raven never approved.

Raven had tried her hardest to take them out she even cut her hair off once only to have it grow out in the same color again. Since then she long since gave up on it. Even with her daughter's strange state she kept trying to convince her to take a suitor in which two years ago she had.

She always wanted to marry out of love, but in her state no one could ever truly love her, so when Raven took her to a nearby kingdom to meet with a suitor she had accepted him. He was kind and sweet, so why not?

He was to be a king and now she would be a queen along his side. His name was Warren Worthington he was more like an angel to her. He accepted as well to the marriage and now in a week or so she would no longer be living here. She sighed again. She didn't love him and she also knew he didn't love her, but what could they do?

Nothing that's what. Absolutely nothing. That thought saddened her. She heard rustling nearby and she knew who it was just by the sound of it. Her servant maid girl Katherine Pryde, but she thought of her more like an annoying little sister.

Sure enough she called out in her childish voice to her. "Anna there you are I've been like all over looking for you! Your father requests your presence."

Anna sighed. She did that a lot. "Do you know what he wants Kitty?" she asked still not moving to get up.

"No, but you really should get going you don't want to be late." The girl answered.

"Kitty?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Did Raven threaten ya again?" Anna asked knowingly.

"Yes Anna." The girl sighed.

"I'm going and Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"How in the world did ya manage to get up here your terrified of heights?" Anna asked.

"Don't remind me." Kitty groaned making Anna laugh. What the girl has to do in order to not get on the bad side of her parents. Together they made their way to her empty home. When they arrived Kitty went to finish some chores leaving her alone. She quickly checked her hair to make sure the white was completely out of sight since Raven hated it. Then she walked to her father's study and knocked.

"Come in." came a response. She slowly entered the room and was surprised to see Raven there as well, but she quickly put her façade on as to not betray her emotions. She closed the door behind her and walked towards them.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked. "Yes actually it's time you knew a bit about our pasts Anna."

"This has to do with me how?" she asked irritated.

"Because Anna by tomorrow your sister my daughter will be in our lives as well as Raven's own son." Her father spoke. Anna stood there floored. She had a sister and a brother? She didn't let any emotion show on her face even though she was completely shocked and dumbfounded.

"So I have a half-sister and a half-brother?" Anna simple asked.

"Yes Anna you are the eldest however and the role model for them, so please for once in your life act like a lady." Raven said.

Younger?! What the Hell. She saw Raven grimace and a thought came into her head, but before she contemplated on it she dismissed it in case she was right.

"For once Anna I agree with your-"

"For once?! No more than one occasion you've taken her side. I know it was her idea with the wall, the arranged marriage, and now this! I can't believe either of you! Especially you Logan I trusted you. No wonder I have absolute no resemblance of either of you, because I am NOT you daughter!" tears threatened to spill over but she wouldn't let them.

"Your wrong you are our daughter Anna-"Logan tried to reason.

"I DO NOT SHARE YOUR BLOOD!" Anna hissed. She had known this ever since she could remember. Well no, she hadn't known, but she suspected it true and the look she was receiving from both her so-called parents proved her right.

"How did you know?" Raven whispered breaking the silence.

Anna turned around and opened the door to leave, but at the last second turned around not caring if they could see the tears that created a stream on her face and her eyes full of pain and hatred and she simply answered, "I didn't.", and ran out.

She ran past servants and into her room to change out of the ridiculous dress she wore to please her 'parents'. She couldn't get it off, so instead she tore it off and went to her closet and took out black riding pants along with a black gauzy long-sleeved shirt and black riding boots.

Pulling them on along with a pair of black riding gloves and a black hooded cape she stopped by another side of the closet where she had a cloth bag filled with clothing her size she would actually wear if she ever escaped. She washed off all the stupid light colored make-up she would have to wear and decided she would waste time if she applied any dark colors.

She also undid her hair, so her bangs could be visible and lastly she found her secret compartment where she hid her necklace. Putting it around her neck she left to say her farewell to Kitty. She was passing by Logan's and Raven's room when she noticed the door ajar.

She decided that if Logan was alone she would bid him goodbye and thank him for his hospitality. She opened the door only to see Logan on the bed soundly unconscious and Raven over him with a dagger in hand ready to plunge into his heart.

"NO!" Anna cried out and pushed Raven away.

"Anna?! Let go your making this harder than it has to be!" Raven cried out.

"It doesn't have to be at all!" Anna continued to struggle against her.

"Don't you get it Anna this will be for the best for you, Kurt, and me? Don't be selfish!" Raven snarled.

"No you don't love me you never have ya only used meh and I'm the selfish one!" Anna cried out getting the upper hand.

"You leave me no choice Anna you were always a…rogue! HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!" Raven cried out. Soon the room was filled with people and she was being held back by the guards. Raven had fake tears running down her face as she tried to blame the incident on her.

"She was about to kill him and I just-"She faked a sob and started to cry harder "Take her away please." Soon she was being dragged to the underground chambers used as a cell. However before being thrown in Kitty appeared telling the guards that Raven wanted them urgently.

The fears of being late made them forget the girls and just run towards their master. "Kitty I didn't do anything I swear." Anna pleaded.

"I know let's go before they come back." Kitty said. "But what about Lance?" Anna asked. "He made his choice and now I've made mine let's go." Kitty answered with an unusual coldness. Lance was a servant of the house as was Kitty so far what she knew they were planning to get married someday. It seems that day will never come.

Kitty knew her way through the castle and with her help they managed to get out without being seen. They broke into a run towards the marble wall that separated the ocean from the kingdom. There was no possible way to get across the wall, but Anna had an idea.

And knowing Kitty she would not like it at all. Anna led them to the cliff she enjoyed climbing surprisingly Kitty followed without a complaint. As they arrived Anna began searching for thick vines, which she found. She found a really long one which she tied to the trunk of a tree a secured it tightly.

"Kitty trust me on this okay? I'm going to climb down this cliff and somehow get to the other side of that wall don't freak on me okay. I can do this. When I whistle you have to grab onto the vine and climb it until you reach me got it?" Anna assured when Kitty had put together what it was that Anna was doing.

"I trust you just do be careful." Kitty said worriedly.

"Always am." Anna assured. Then she grabbed the vine tightly and prayed that she would not have to break her word. She jumped off and climbed over rocks and the occasional tree. She made it to the other side onto the top of the wall.

Securing the vine tightly on a nearby rock she whistled for Kitty to follow her lead. Soon she saw the vine start to move meaning weight had been added on. She just hoped it would be strong enough to hold Kitty long enough for her to get to her. After a few moments she finally saw Kitty making her way towards her.

"Come on Kit Kat ya can do it." Anna cheered. Soon enough Kitty was leaning onto Anna trying to catch her breath. "I c-can't b-believe I j-just d-did t-that." She said in between gasps.

"Well believe Kit Kat cause ya just did." Anna smiled at her friend. "Don't celebrate yet Kitty cause we ain't home free yet." Anna said after Kitty finally straightened up. Kitty groaned.

"Now we got a problem Kit." Anna admitted.

"What is it now?" Kitty asked.

"I got us up here, but now I have no clue how to get us down." Anna said as if it was just some ordinary thing.

"Great now we're stuck up here?" Kitty asked.

"Not necessarily cause I got an idea." Anna said.

"And what's that idea?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"I jump." Anna stated.

"WHA-"Kitty was cut off by Anna's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine trust me. Have a little faith. I know how to take care of myself." Anna said letting go of Kitty.

"Promise me you will be fine, because unlike you Anna I don't know how to be on my own." Kitty admitted making Anna smile.

"Promise." With that being said she jumped before Kitty could even register what had just been said. Even though Kitty had made Anna promise she wouldn't leave her on her own she still shrieked, but quickly covered her own mouth with her hand.

Kitty didn't even want to look, but she had to. She looked over the side of the wall expecting to see Anna's body lifeless, but was shocked to see her standing…very close.

"Kitty come on jump I was right the sand makes it look like it's a far fall, but actually is close! I just had to make sure!" Anna called up. Kitty sighed in relief and cautiously jumped off only to see that Anna was right, but how?

"Over the years the wind pushed the sand up higher only on this side, but because it's sand it makes it look like an illusion! Now come on we got go ok Kit Kat." Anna said happily. Kitty however was still shocked and didn't follow immediately making Anna turn around.

"Kitty we're okay see? I promised and I never break my promise." Anna said to her friend.

"But where will we go? How will we live?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, but I promise we will be okay and you will be witness of my second promise. I promise that we will be free and I will come back to clean our names no matter the cost." Anna said.

"Okay I trust you Anna and I know you would never harm your own father. That's why I saved you. Unlike Lance I know you would never hurt anyone without a real reason." Kitty said sadly. Anna walked over to her friend and uncharacteristically hugged her while Kitty started to sob.

"Lance wasn't good enough for you Kitty you'll find your true prince one day I promise." Anna said. She had made so many promises more than she would have liked, but she knew things would turn in their favor.

"Let's go." Kitty said after a while and they did. Running through the sand proved harder than they expected, but soon they saw a couple of boats and people. That's weird since no one ever came through here especially since the wall was built. Anna told Kitty to stay behind her and to Kitty's dismay they went to confront the strangers.

They seemed to be getting supplies from the vegetation, so they shouldn't be too bad right? "Hello." Anna said. The people stopped to see two strange girls one dressed as a man and the other like a maid.

"What's your business?" Asked a girl a little older than Anna. The girl had raven black hair with red tinted strands here and there and surprisingly was dressed similar to Anna except her attire was a deep red more like scarlet.

"We need to get off this island and you seem to have a way to get off we just wanted to know if you had room for two more." Kitty said timidly since Anna seemed she was thinking and wouldn't be likely to answer.

The girl laughed as the others around. That's when she noticed that they were all girls. One was younger than both Anna and the other girl maybe around Kitty's age and had long straight brown hair with blue tinted strands here and there as well. She was also dressed like the other girl except her color was a deep shade of blue almost black.

There were three others all foreign by the looks of it, but since the only light source around was that of the full moon. A tall purple haired girl maybe the eldest out of them all also dressed in that color, a black haired girl also with yellow tinted hair strands and dressed in a similar colored attire. The last girl was a brown haired with strands the color of the sun's colors orange dominating the other colors and she wore sand colored attire. They all dressed the same except the colors and the fact that neither had a hooded cape or gloves.

When they stopped laughing the coldness from the group returned. "What makes you think we have room for two more?" The girl in red challenged. Kitty didn't know how to answer and Anna still seemed to not want to answer and Kitty started to feel anxious.

"Well?" the girl asked after a while of silence, but instead of an answer she got advice thrown at her when Anna spoke.

"That wood you collected won't last a week for repairs on your ship you harbor to the north of here especially if your using vines what you need is a sap from the trees that can keep your ship somewhat repaired for longer than a week." Anna answered.

The girl in blue drew out a dagger and stalked over to Anna and pointed the tip of it at her throat. "How do you know?" she snarled. Kitty cowered behind Anna, but Anna simply smiled.

"Easy cause why else would a gang of pirates risk themselves to get wood and vines? Plus the South and the West are blocked off by sharp rocks and could damage the ship even greater and we are at the East leaving only the North." Anna shrugged as if it was the easiest thing to figure out.

The girl drew the dagger closer drawing some blood, but Anna showed no fear just amusement. "X-23 back off." The leader called. Reluctantly the girl backed off. "Scarlet she knows our appearance and that we are pirates we can't afford to leave them alive." The girl in purple said.

"We won't leave them they're coming along we are no killers just thieves." The girl called Scarlet said. X-23 growled, but made no comment since it wasn't her place to make decisions. "Come on show us what we need to take to make repairs and then you'll come with us as part of our crew." Scarlet said.

"But first let me introduce everyone I'm Scarlet Witch. We all have real names, but since we are free now we don't use our slave names." Scarlet explained.

"I'm Psylocke, but between us you can call me Betts and you can call Scarlet Wanda." Answered the purple haired girl earning a glare from Wanda.

"I'm Jubilee and you can call me Jubes for short." Answered the girl in yellow with excitement.

"I'm Magma, but you can call me Amara." Answered the Sun kissed girl shyly.

"X-23." Growled the girl in blue.

"And your names are?" asked Wanda.

"Rogue just Rogue." Answered Anna

"Shadowcat, but you can call me Kitty." Kitty squeaked looking at Anna strangely.

"Welcome Rogue and Shadowcat to the life of piracy." Wanda announced.

Joining a gang of pirates isn't ladylike, but since when did she care for such things? Why Rogue? Why not? That's what everyone thought of her so why not? Anna thought to herself. She always loved the sea anyways it doesn't matter that she had to go a separate path then the one that was set out for her. The only thing that saddened her was that Kitty had been dragged down with her, but she had made a promise and she was planning on making it happen no matter the price.

Meanwhile…

A cloaked figure made its way towards a secret cavern that any she knew about. Once inside she took a torch from nearby and lit it illuminating the interior of the cave. The cave was full of different types of things, but all to be used for one purpose-witchcraft.

The figure went to an altar she had and started to call upon her goddess. After a few moments an angry voice answered.

"What is it you want Mystique?" the voice of the chaos goddess boomed.

"I have failed to complete the task mistress I ask of you for some assistance." The loyal servant answered.

"This will be your last chance Mystique and don't mess this up I will help you by giving you the gift of deception. You will go now and finish your test now be gone and don't call upon me until you have succeeded!" The goddess warned.

The cloaked figure rose and took the hood of to reveal a woman with red hair and the skin the color blue with yellow eyes. "As you wish mistress." With that being said the woman blew out the torch and left.

* * *

Elsewhere…

* * *

A breeze that traveled from the sea caressed a young man's face. That young man was seated on his window staring out towards the vast ocean. His body might be there on the window in his room, but his thoughts were always elsewhere.

Currently he was having an emotional conflict and his thoughts kept roaming. Four years ago he almost died. Four years ago he learned what had happened to his birth mother and four years ago he had sold his soul to the devil herself.

Technically she was the goddess of chaos, but to him there was no difference. Four years ago he had also made friends. One problem arose however when his eyes were set on the girl his friend was to be married off to in a few days. That's why when he had seen her he had cutoff anything to do with Warren.

It wasn't fair though, because Warren had been there to help him when he hadn't a clue who he even was. Pietro had also been there to help him that day. They became like brothers and then John came along and ever since then they had become inseparable, but once he had seen who Warren was to marry he couldn't help, but get away from him.

He didn't know the girl, but as soon as his gaze landed on her he had known he was the only woman he would ever truly love. Sure he was young and handsome and many girls had had their taste of him, but his heart never belonged to anyone but himself until that day he set eyes on her.

He heard footsteps approaching and being the clever thief he was he already knew exactly who was approaching none other than his father. Sure enough a few seconds later the door to his room opened and shut.

"Remy ya ain't planin' to jump are ya?" Jean Luc teased.

"Been thinkin' bout it, but then thought who would take care of de ole _père_?" He teased back. Jean Luc smiled and sat near his son.

"Ya know I can take care of myself sides I got Henri." Jean Luc answered.

"_Non_ Mercy got Henri now." Remy reminded.

"Speaking of which Remy ya know you're at de age of finding yourself a wife and you know that de Assassins Guild has always been our rivals, but now they have offered a peace treaty." Jean Luc stated.

"Really now, but what's dis got ta do with _moi_ not being married?" Remy asked knowingly.

"Well, they want ya ta marry Belladonna, so it can be official, _mais_ I'm a fool for the things of _le amour _since I married _mon amour_ and I have a deal ta make with ya Remy." Jean Luc sighed.

"I'm listenin'." Answered Remy.

"Take de ship dat belongs ta _moi_ and sail for de year and by sundown on this same day of de period of _une _year you have not found your _amour_ den you will be married off with that swamp witch." Jean Luc stated.

"_Bon_ I accept." Answered Remy.

"Very well mais Remy ya must provide your own crew and own income. Just don't be stupid and get yourself killed deal?" Jean Luc asked.

"_Oui __père_. I'll leave once the sun rises tomorrow meanwhile I'll go look for _moi_ crew." Remy answered. Sure the only woman who he would ever love was going to be married off to one of his best friends, but at least this bought him a year more of being free.

"_Très bien_ den if I don't see ya tomorrow I wish ya _bonne chance_ _et bon voyage."_ Jean Luc said getting up and leaving his son to prepare for his departure.

Remy finally got up from his window and went over to his closet and started to pack his clothes. Same old Jean Luc leave it to him to send off his son elsewhere. Of course the only source of income out in the sea would be trade or piracy and since he is the prince of thieves he would obviously turn to the latter.

When he finished packing he went off in look for John and Pietro to tell them about his trip. When he arrived at their usual hangout he froze at the sight of Warren with Pietro and John, but it was too late to turn back now and simply walked up to them as nothing was wrong.

"_Bonjour mon amies_." Remy said making them look at him.

"Oi Gambit." John acknowledged first. Pietro simply nodded.

"Hey Gambit it's been a while my friend." Warren spoke.

"_Oui_ it has been. Just wanted to stop by and say _adieu_ since I have to take a trip and won't be back til next year. " Answered Gambit.

"Oi mate that be a mighty long time if only I could go to some trip of that period I would be a happy man." Proclaimed John.

"Will den _mon amie_ would ya like ta join this _homme _on his trip as part of _mon _crew?" Gambit asked.

"Really mate? I'd love to!" John exclaimed.

"Bon we leave tomorrow when de sun rises meet me at the port by moi pere's ship." Gambit said.

"Will do, but mate?" John asked.

"_Oui_?"

"Uhh I have no bloody clue which ship is your father's." John said, but before Gambit could answer Pietro spoke up.

"Don't worry I do." Pietro said making Gambit smirk. That was Pietro's way of saying he would be joining them.

"Well then Pietro make sure you come for me also since I don't know the ship either." Answered Warren making Remy perk an eyebrow up.

"I thought ya were goin' to get married in a few days _non?_" Remy asked.

"No not anymore my father has to find himself a new heir because I don't plan on marrying someone I don't love and I know she doesn't love me sides I miss my old buddies." Warren said smirking.

The news made Remy reconsider staying, but quickly dismissed the idea, because if he stayed he would be married off to that witch princess. Maybe he could get Warren to tell him where the girl was from, but how would he do that without making the man suspicious?

"_Bon _den I'll be goin' I still have to find _deux _more _hommes _to be part of _moi_ crew." Remy said walking off.

"Don't worry about that Rems we got the perfect guys all you got to do is say your good." Warren said.

"Well _mon ami_ I would say I'm good _mais_I do not like to lie cause I don't have an ounce of kindness in my body." Remy said teasingly.

"Aww Rems you know what I meant." Warren said rolling his eyes.

"_Une _last thing forget about this entire fancy rich spoiled prince's life we be pirates now outlaws once ya set a foot on _mon_ ship." Remy said darkly before disappearing.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

Fog clung on the ships and the morning was still pitch black, but once the sun raised the man who now stood proudly aboard his ship would set off with or without a crew. The dock was empty and the place looked haunted with no soul in sight other than the demon pirate.

Soon the first rays of sunshine would break through the darkness and just when he thought he would be alone he heard the thuds of his crew landing on board. Sure enough he saw three of his childhood friends and two strangers.

Smirking he set sail and put his men to work sailing into the sunrise.

* * *

_**Midnite- whoa finished finally! Please some feedback for my lengthy chappie? Or to at least feed my ego a little bit, so hit up the review button and leave a comment whether you loved it or not its your opinion! Merci… mmxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Midnite- Bonjour mon amies guess who's back! If ya answered me or you you're wrong cause I never really left. Anyways here is the next chapter oh and sorry for the lateness of everything. I really wanted this chapter up by November 5th for my b-day, but that didn't happen, and I've had soo much work and rewriting of this chapter it's crazy anyways just enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish on a star that I owned the X-men! Nope still hasn't worked! Marvel owns it…still.**_

* * *

**Bargain**

* * *

Years later…

* * *

A young man stood at the front of his ship watching as the long slim fingers of sunlight appeared marking the beginning of a new day and another adventure. The young man had been sailing the seas for a while now and it would've broken his heart to be so far from home if he had one.

His ship raced through the massive ocean towards an unfortunate small merchant ship he had spotted a while ago. Soon they would reach it and proceed to steal the goods on board and disappear. It was just an everyday routine and it was starting to bore him.

Yes he had a fortune and he had a reputation as a cruel pirate, but that's just it his reputation caused feared from the king himself and not once has anyone tried against him and his crew and it really was starting to bore him. He had heard about another pirate crew out there but they were probably just made up, because he had yet to encounter them.

He often thought about his old life and home and how he had let them down. What had happened after his banishment years ago on that fateful day? What had happened to his family? What about Belle? He really did love her at some point hadn't he? Whatever the devil did he care about love anyways! All women are the same are they not?

He heard the rustling of men getting up from their slumber and soon footsteps and shouts rang through his ship. The sun had risen and so had his crew and they were upon the small vessel in minutes. Soon his crew was over to the small ship and had prisoners in seconds.

By the time Gambit made it over to the ship his crew had had their fill on fighting and now awaited for his decision. He took his time watching the captured men. There were only about five in total and all wore clothes of peasants and seemed to be the typical fishermen to the untrained eye that is.

However they didn't call him _Le Diable Blanc_ for nothing. Looking closely he could make out the patterns these men used a razor on their chins and that was the biggest mistake these imposters made, because fishermen don't have the luxury of owning a razor for their facial hair.

Also the way they pretended to cower was pathetic really. He knew what he had walked into, but they didn't know, not even his crew, but that is why he is the captain. Those men were also way to young and seemed too well fed to be fishermen. He knows fishermen can be sturdy and strong, but not so many at once in a ship like this.

One was a big bulky boy that took most of his men to get him down. Another was a lanky skinny thing of a boy both were way too young to be the captain. The last of the men was older and taller and seemed well built like a soldier almost.

Finally after fully examining his situation he decided not to let on that he knew what he had gotten into. He did like to gamble even with high stakes and low chance of winning. He would play along and see what the outcome would be. It seemed forever before he spoke and then finally after pacing he stopped and spoke up.

"Who is your captain?"

The tallest and sturdiest stood and for a second Gambit thought he was in charge like he expected, but the man made way for the lanky and skinny…boy? He almost laughed when the boy came up to him and spoke. Guess even the great Gambit could be wrong sometimes.

"Who would like to know?"

His voice didn't seem to match his body, but what he did have was valor and courage to be able to manage the men he traveled with. Compared to the boy the other two only had to fall at the same time and the little ship would capsize and the boy would probably break something in his body just falling.

"_Le Diable Blanc_." Gambit answered proudly.

"Never heard of him." The boy played.

"Really?" He played along.

"I said it didn't I?"

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

"Who are you?" Gambit decided to try a different approach.

"Captain Alvers." The boy answered.

"Alvers huh?" The name seemed familiar to him.

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Alvers would ya so kindly hand ova yah're loot or will we hafta take it from ya?"

Gambit finally got bored of playing around and decided not to take a chance of waiting around anymore. He knew what the boy was doing…just buying time.

"Sorry but I can't ya know ya aint the only pirates in this sea." Alvers answered mocking his accent.

"So ya think yahre funny?"

"No but I think you are." The boy answered smartly.

Gambit almost started an argument until he remembered that he was just letting the kid buy his time, so instead he asked the most obvious question.

"What do ya mean other pirates?"

"Well of the ship that's called the Untouchable."

"Untouchable? What kind of name is that?" Gambit asked amused.

"How should I know? Besides it kind of matches it since many have tried to capture it or capsize it but no one has been able to. They say that the captain of the ship has some kind of arrangement with the devil." The boy quieted all of a sudden as if the so-called damned captain would appear.

"Well ya know they say ah'm de devil himself reincarnated." Remy spoke up with a smug smirk.

That's when the boy looked right up at him and right into his devil eyes that were hidden under his auburn locks and yes an eye patch. He quivered a bit and stepped back in fear.

"_Le Diable Blanc."_ He whispered.

"The one and only now let's get on with it boy where's your merchandise?" Gambit asked impatiently.

"Gone along with the ship who took it honest." The boy answered in a whisper.

"Really ya don't say?" Gambit said not believing him.

"It's true I wouldn't go against the devil himself." The boy answered panicked.

Gambit grabbed the boy at the collar and pulled out a dagger and pointed it to his heart.

"Ya don't wanna tempt meh boy now tell me the truth or ah swear I'll cut your heart out." Snarled Gambit.

"He's telling the truth." One of the boy's shipmates spoke up.

"Is he now?" Gambit said letting the boy go and he dropped to ground and he walked to the mate.

The man was obviously older than the boy. He was tall and extremely hairy- in his taste- and he had cold hard eyes. He hadn't noticed it but the man not only needed a haircut but also a major trim on his nails.

"And what would be the point of me lying? Of course no matter how much I would enjoy the destruction of the boy I rather not lose a pair of working hands." The man growled as if he was an animal.

Gambit was stooped. Either the man was an expert at lying or he himself believed his lies were true. Either way he knew the man was lying. Only problem is that they had nothing of value according to Pietro who had just gotten back and met his gaze.

So why wouldn't they just say they had nothing of value? Usually people who did have something of value lied to make it look like they had no treasure yet they did the opposite, but why? He met the gaze of the man and saw a glint in his eyes and then it hit him.

Three men, no treasure in the middle of the ocean with a ship that even a merchant couldn't afford could only mean one thing: a trap. Of course he expected a trap, but what could three men do to a whole crew under his command?

Suddenly it hit him. These men were part of the royal army. The realization of that made him want to laugh, but then again he shouldn't underestimate the enemy. He searched his surroundings watching for more ships, but none were in sight.

Then suddenly the tiny lanky boy's eyes rolled into his skull and the whole sea seemed to roll and the ocean floor started to groan and rip apart. Most of his crew stumbled into the sea, and suddenly it stopped and the boy fell back unconscious.

Gambit looked around to see who was left on the ship and could see that only Pietro, John, and Warren were left of his crew on the ship. The rest were swimming towards his ship with Ray and Roberto leading them to safety. He could always count on those two and he had grown a liking to them.

He turned his attention back to the strangers only to see Pietro and John getting knocked into the sea by the big bulky boy. Warren was trying to tackle the man that had spoken to him, but he could tell that the elder man had the upper hand…for now.

He rushed over just in time to see Warren plummet into the sea and Pietro swimming after him leaving Gambit alone on the ship. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and found himself thrown across the ship and almost into the water.

He quickly got up just in time to catch the charging man's punch, but not before getting a nasty scratch across the cheek. He kicked the man in the stomach and he snarled. They fought for a while until they both ended up on the same side of the boat as the now conscious lanky boy and the big bulky one.

Suddenly there was an earsplitting crack and the ship began to capsize. Gambit ran and leaped off the ship towards his own ship, but he couldn't swim due to the wound on his shoulder. Slowly he began to sink and the more he sank the more blood he lost. Soon he seemed to drift into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Pietro you should've let me go down to get Remy!" Warren protested.

"No Remy can get out of it on his own he always come through and sending you might mean losing a comrade." Pietro responded coolly.

"Are you STUPID? What about Remy?"

"What about em?"

"Is he not a friend of ours?"

"Of course he is ya bloke!" Answered the only Australian on board.

"Correction; he was. The man he is today is not our Remy haven't any of you noticed?!" Pietro growled then regretted voicing his concerns.

"He'll come through he always does that devil." With that being voiced Pietro retreated to his alcove and leaving his two friends thinking about his outburst.

Back in his Alcove….

How could someone he knew since childhood change so much? It was that wretched woman of his and her damned family. That's all he ever thinks about. It's like that sea witch had him under her spell, and only he was oblivious to it.

The only thing her family ever did right was get that damn brother of hers to challenge Remy. Now all Remy thinks about is her even to this day. Even after the tragic incident and all. He knew his friend missed his home, which one them wouldn't? Especially after being banned from the only lands you called home.

Now he was a homeless rich pirate captain with not a single price to pay without his soul. He was no different though. They all ran away from their demons, but he did not want to pay dearly as his friend has. For once in his life Pietro felt a cold fear deep in his bones for his missing friend.

* * *

In the darkest part of the underwater world….

* * *

A bright light shown so very bright like the sun. a light so warm and welcoming. If only he could reach it and sleep peacefully and well, but of course Gambit never got what he needed only what he wanted. Deep down he still wanted to live alongside his friends.

Suddenly the light seemed to shrink then expand swallowing him in the white hot heat of the light. He felt like he was on fire and his eyes threaten to explode and just as soon as it came it disappeared. He felt momentarily blinded and then his vision focused and he saw the most divine creature.

A woman so gorgeous stood before him with flaming red hair to her waist. Her skin seemed made of mother of pearl or maybe expensive porcelain. She seemed to glide gracefully and her features seemed to be carved into her. She was dressed in a long black gown that touched her heels, but she worse no sort of shoes. To him the most perfect woman stood before his eyes.

"Are ya an ange?" he asked surprised.

"Surely you would not be visited by an angel at the time of death Gambit only the devil would care for such a rotten soul." Her voice laced with a demonic hint sending shivers up Remy's arms.

"Hmmm what to do with you? OH I know how does an eternity of slavery sound?" Her voice carried out to his ears.

"Umm I don't know about ya milady mais I am no slave to anyone-"

"LIAR! Your soul is mine and I do as I please! Unless of course you have an exchange?" interrupted the woman.

"And who are to say I belong to ya?" Asked Gambit.

"Tsk Tsk I will do the questioning my slave; now let us take our leave since you have no offer..."

"What sort of exchange?" He sighed.

"Now what makes you think I want something that you have? After all I did give you everything since you were born."

"Quoi?"

"You heard me right. I gave you everything including your life." And as an afterthought she added, "Not once but twice."

Remy was confused and she must've seen his confusion because she spoke once again.

"What don't tell me you don't remember? Aww poor devil's child a boy born without life. The orphaned child with the bad childhood oh and the cursed spawn that is all you ever were!"" Cackled the wicked goddess.

"You are that Goddess my so called savior!" Recognition stringed in his voice.

"Of course who else? Well now everything comes to an end and has its price and I've came to claim my rewards so let's get going." The woman beckoned him.

"Non."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard meh what is it you want I can get, but ya cannot can ya? Why would an almighty Goddess ask for something unless they can't obtain it unless a human has to do it?"

"Ohh you grew to be rather tricky haven't you Gambit, so I take it you want to bargain?"

"Oui."

"And what makes you think you can obtain what I want?"

"Ya wound meh I am master thief for a reason!" Gambit feigned hurt.

"Well then Gambit you have yourself a deal."

"How can I be sure ya won't try to take me with after I get ya whatever it is ya want?"

"Goddesses do not break promises EVER."

"Well then make yahre promise and I will get ya yahre trinket."

The goddess held her right hand up and said, "I promise."

Then there was water and darkness again, but this time he felt no pain and he easily broke the surface right in front of his ship. There was commotion on board and suddenly he found himself staring into the faces of his crew and Pietro.

"Welcome back Captain." Greeted Pietro.

"Merci."

* * *

_**Midnite- I know confusing a bit sorry really… umm well no meeting with the girls yet. **_

_**Do you think that the dark goddess will keep her promise? Hmm why didn't she tell him what he is supposed to look for and why didn't he ask? Well why is the sky blue hmm?**_

_**If someone can answer me why nothing about the object was mentioned I'll do some sort of treat like a character guest appearance….**_

_**Anyways review plisss!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Midnite- o.O I am sooo terribly sorrryy for all the confusion in everything! Well my role model is Jack Sparrow because he makes absolutely noo sense that it makes sense….and Tony Stark just because he talks really fast and smart that he looks like an ass…. Anyways sorry for the way I write cause lately I've been reading confusing texts and I guess my writing shows it…**_

_**Let's see my question also got taken in the wrong direction unfortunately blaahhh sooo sorry ima try my best to make it less confusing and more mono tone ishh I guess. I'll try I really will, but I make no promises. this chapter we'll focus on our lovely ladies and their drama.. **_

_**Untouchable Hexing Witch and PyrusAngel - your answers were kind of right, but also the answer to a question I didn't mean to ask… if that makes any sense**_

_**I meant my question as to whyyyyy Jean didn't voice out loud what she wanted…**_

_**Disclaimer: Lucky for everyone I don't own the x-men in any world and that's probably a very good thing caus I confuse myself sometimes….**_

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Liars…**

* * *

"Years have passed since Anna's promise and since she has joined the anarchy of piracy. Her heart was set on one thing over the years: revenge, but she has fallen in love with a prince! They are to marry blah blah blah… so unoriginal Stormy!" a wicked cackle escaped the red lips of an unusually bubbly goddess. The said goddess had invited herself in the Sea witch's underwater kingdom after she had left her little demon spawn swimming with the fishes.

Currently she was sprawled on Storm's throne and reading her book of "Destiny" very unoriginal in her opinion. Suddenly a crack of lightning strike appeared near the throne and illuminated the room then all settled revealing the Weather Witch in a flowing white gown to match her pearl white hair.

"Jean what brings you here?" her voice rumbled through the silence.

"Ohh nothing really just thought I'd visit the only other existing goddess. Why? Is it so wrong of me to visit?" Jean said annoyed.

"No of course not, but please do announce yourself next time." Ororo pleaded.

"Oh but then that makes it an appointment and not a visit where's the fun in that Stormy?" Jean asked faking innocence.

"It's just for courtesy and so I can better prepare for your visit." Ororo tried to convince her.

"Well since your hospitality isn't ready for me then I'm off." Jean said annoyed and sarcastically.

"I did not mean that."

"Whatever I'm off I have people to see and things to do goodbye Stormy." Jean sighed getting up and preparing to leave.

"Well when will you return?"

"I don't know if I will." And just like that she disappeared.

Storm sighed, 'that girl can only mean one thing: trouble.' She thought to herself. She left forgetting to check if there was anything 'misplaced'.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Jean cackled to herself in her own dominion. Unlike the sea witch her dominion was sinister and dark. You could hear the desperate cries of the cursed souls under her control. It was the personal hell she dreamed of. She laid herself on a rock throne with skulls that adorned the hand rests. She couldn't help but laugh like a maniac at her 'sister's' stupidity.

In her hands she held the book of destiny that belonged to Stormy's souls. Unfortunately the sea witch held only a single soul, which angered her, because she couldn't do much damage to single soul's life….or could she?

You see Stormy had this thing about not wanting to own another person's soul. Something about it being slavery, being inhumane and other nonsense. She would never take or buy a soul unless she had no choice.

'I wonder what could've made Stormy change her mind.' She mused to herself.

She skimmed through the written out destiny of the girl and decided to have some fun.

"So according to this; she has left her friends to marry off to a prince, and in the next few days a ball will be held to announce their engagement. And according to Stormy she marries and they live happily ever after. Too boring in my opinion what about some spice? Engagement – present- yes an engagement present should be fine. Also a little rivalry shouldn't change her destiny too much." Jean plotted chuckling evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Two young friends found themselves arguing in the captain's headquarters aboard _The Untouchable_. One a petite tanned skinned brunette with midnight blue streaks and the other a tall pearly white skinned brunette with unique white bangs.

"What do you mean you're leaving you can't do this to us?!" A petite tanned girl with blue streaks in her hair cried out.

"Ah can too, ya just watch meh." Responded calmly a pearly white skinned brunette and pearly white bangs.

"I trusted you! We all trusted you. You can't just leave us like that Rogue! What about Kitty?"

"What bout her? She isn't a little girl anymore she can take care of herself on her own."

"How can you just say that so calmly? That's not what she told you when she saved your ass when you were younger!"

"Yah did not just pull dat card out!"

"I just did."

"Nothing yah say Lexa will change mah mind." Sighed Rogue. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a small whimper emitted by the petite girl.

"What's wrong Lex?" Rouge sighed. She turned to face the brunette only to see her with her head down and tears dripping.

"Please don't leave us… what about me?" Lex sobbed hugging Rogue making her heart break.

"Lex don't do this."

"NO! You don't do this! Don't abandon me like everyone I ever cared for has!"

"It's not like that Lex. Ah love him."" Rogue tried to reason.

"No! You couldn't have! You made the rules yourself Rogue that's why you're the Captain and not me or Wanda, because you're the cold one the heartless one."

"Not anymore he broke down mah barriers. He taught meh how to love. Besides Wanda was captain before ah came along. Ya'll be fine without meh." Rogue reasoned.

Lex jerked out of her embrace and looked up into her eyes and Rogue felt horrible seeing her best friend's eyes red and shiny with unshed tears with so much agony and sorrow and…hate.

"I hate him! And I especially HATE you! You backstabbing wench! Leave and NEVER come back!" yelled the hurt brunette.

"Ah'm sorry."

"GO!"

"And that's what happened."Lex finished telling her story to her crew.

"That can't be true!" yelled Jubilee.

"Why did she have to go like that?" cried Amara.

"I can't believe it." Wanda said shaking her head.

"I can." Spoke up Betts.

"You knew didn't you?!" Demanded Lex upon hearing her.

"No love was more visible than hers in this whole ship. I know you all could see it clear as day, but none of you accepted it. She was doomed to fall in love as soon as she took that first step inside his dominion. I knew this mission was risky we all did in fact." Betts explained.

"Yes but not in that manner of speaking! What are our most important rules?!"

"Never get caught." Jubilee said.

"Sisters forever. " Lex added.

"Never surrender no matter the situation." Replied Wanda.

"Never give yourself away." Amara answered.

"Show no mercy." Sighed Betts.

"Never fall in love-"started a new voice.

"-especially with the enemy." Interrupted another.

"Kitty! Amanda! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about Rogue." Kitty said coolly.

"How?" asked Amara.

"Never mind how." Answered Amanda(a girl new to the crew).

"We came to invite you all to a royal ball…" Kitty said smiling.

* * *

Somewhere nearby…

* * *

The brunette made her way towards the castle with a great sadness in her heart. She didn't mean to betray her friends…no not friends…sisters. They would never understand why she had to leave them. She had to leave them for their own good. The day she sent out Kitty as the servant girl and a spy for them was the day she damned herself.

One of the most important rules was to never endanger more lives in a mission than necessary and she wouldn't break that one even if her life depended on it…

Besides what kind of captain would she be if she wouldn't even follow her own rules? She still remembers when Wanda chose to step down to second hand instead.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

* * *

"_Rogue I need to speak to you in my alcove please." Wanda's voice broke the said girl's concentration on the task at hand: mopping the deck._

"_Ay Captain?"_

"_Don't sass me Rogue just come to my alcove I need to speak to you in private." Wanda said leaving the said girl._

_Rouge quickly made her way towards the captain's quarters. Once there she was let in by Wanda herself._

"_What is it that ya needed to speak to meh 'bout captain?" Rogue asked curious about Wanda's strange behavior._

"_Rogue I can't take it anymore."_

"_What are ya tryin' to say?"_

"_Just listen to me. You are going to take over for me. I need to go on my own for a while. And before you interrupt me again, yes I will return after I take care of something. What I'm trying to say is that you're in charge now and I doubt I will want to be captain again. I just need to clear my head. It's in order not a request understood?"_

"_Ay ca- err Wanda, but why meh?"_

"_What do you mean why you?"_

"_Why did ya choose meh ova X-23 or ah dunno someone else ya knew before meh?" asked Rogue,_

"_Cause Roguey you're the only one that can take charge."_

"_Ah still don't understand."_

"_Look X-23 is just a little too…hard. Uhh and the other girls are just that…girls. You on the other hand are perfect not only as an advisor Rogue, but as more than that. You're a natural born leader doll er should I say Captain Rogue or do you prefer Marie?"_

"_Ya know bout dat? Who told ya Kit?"_

"_Nahh princess as soon as I saw you I knew, but Marie isn't your name either is it?"_

"_Doesn't matter what my name used to be cause dat's exactly what it is used to be." Rogue snapped. (__**A/N: sorry if I confused ya'll in that sentence cause I think I confused myself writing that.)**_

"_Well what happens when the girls find out the truth how do you think they'll react? How do you think X-23 will react?"_

_"Ya wouldn't."_

_Wanda smirked with a winning glint in her eyes. "Try me."_

_She didn't._

* * *

_End of flashback…_

* * *

That sole memory brought a small smile on her face, and then just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. No longer would she be addressed as Captain Rogue. The Untouchable was her life, and now she had turned her back on it. She made her way to the tiger's den: the King's Castle.

She was doomed to be trapped in the tangled web of destiny.

* * *

_**Midnite: sooo sorry my apologies for all the confusion I have caused I'm really considering looking for a beta. Hey Happy New Year's! First chapter uploaded in this New Year. Mmhhmm hopefully I finish this story this year. ;D**_

_**Mmhmmm oh yea new things coming your way next chapter. I bet a whole lots of ya are confused hehe kinda on purpose and not all of it either. Anyways ya know the drill drop a beautiful comment review anything that will help me finish this story to get on with the ideas running through my head.**_

_**Hint hint: Clowns and trapezes and pyromaniacs ohh and cotton candy…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Midnite: Si vou plait fo da lateness mais ah had to study fo my Midterms, and PERT, and and yah know life happened. Anyways here's de next chappie… might include da meeting everyone has been asking for! Keyword: might**_

_**Disclaimer: Ah simply don't own**_

* * *

**Invitation **

"_**The end of revenge play is always…uncertain." – Unknown**_

* * *

"_Welcome back Captain." Greeted Pietro._

"_Merci."_

* * *

As soon as the fussing over him had ceased, Gambit had gotten back to his usual self. Surely he had not just meet with **The** Phoenix his mind had just played tricks on him right?

Gambit was lost in thought when Pietro entered. He hadn't even heard his shipmate knock or even enter making him almost attack his friend.

"Whoa Gambit what's got you all jumpy huh?" Pietro asked after dodging his friend's punch to the face.

"Yah wouldn't believe it if ah told yah heck even ah don't believe it and ah was right der." Gambit mumbled.

"What are you blabbing about?"

"Do yah know who the Phoenix is?"

"Course who doesn't?"

"Well she saved mah ass back der _mais_ she wants meh to pay her back. Yah see _mon ami_ she be a wicked hearted witch_ mais_ she owns mah soul and ah'm planning on getting at least dat back." Gambit said out loud. Silence followed his declaration. He looked at Pietro and waited for his friend to say something…anything!

Then the silence disappeared as his friend doubled over laughing. He just laughed and when it seemed he would stop he would go into another fit of laughter. His friend was practically gasping for air and wiping his eyes when finally he ceased.

"I think… some seawater… got to… that head… of yours." Pietro said in between chuckles.

Gambit just stood awkwardly and decided to play it off due to his friend's reaction. He burst out laughing causing Pietro to go into yet another fit of chuckles. Together they laughed until someone knocked on the door.

"Oi mates is everything peachy in there?" The voice of their pyromaniac friend was heard through the door.

"Everything's fine John we were just having a small chat." Pietro called out.

Something along the lines of- more like laughing like a bunch of wild hyenas- was heard through the door.

"Hey we can hear you!" Pietro called out making John leave hastily causing him to trip over something.

"That'll teach him. Anyways what were you saying?" Pietro asked.

"Never mind_ homme_ have yah had any contact with our land contacts?" Gambit questioned changing the subject.

"We are alone you know that right? And if you mean if we have heard from Kurt and Piotr then no not yet they're supposed to be giving us a visit sometime this week."Pietro answered seriously.

"Ah now we're alone_ mais_ yah can never be too careful yah do know walls happen to have ears 'round here." Gambit commented.

Another knock interrupted Pietro's response.

"What is it now John?!" Gambit called out.

"It's not John comrade." A heavy accented Russian voice was heard.

"Piotr come in."

The door burst open revealing a rather tall and well-built man dressed as a soldier and if Gambit didn't know better he would've thought he was a soldier from the King's personal army…and that was the perfect disguise. Of course he is one of their contacts…

"And don't forget the fuzzy man!" Another lankier looking boy burst in after the Russian. He had a strange blue toned mop of a hair to match his German accent.

Of course he was another of their contacts. He took on both as a busboy at a bar and part time servant in the King's castle. He unlike the Russian he was a strange and funny boy, but when it came down to doing his part in the ship he learned to get serious about it.

"Who could possible forget about you Kurt?" Pietro said rolling his eyes.

"Nightcrawler! Get it right Quickie." Kurt retorted.

"Quickie?"

"Short for Quicksilver duhh."

"Why Quicksilver?"

"For your quick tongue of course."

"Hey!"

"Enough both of yahs!" Gambit interrupted their arguing.

"Now the two of you what do yah have to report?" Gambit said addressing the Russian and German ship mates.

"Some big event is going to be held during this week, because of it more soldiers are being brought to guard the castle." Piotr was the first to answer.

"Interesting… by de way good job on yahre accent it's almost flawless." He then turned towards the German boy. "And what do yah have to report?"

The boy looked shaky and nervous out of a sudden. "Well you see I… uh…"

"We don't have all day Kurt or is it that you didn't get anything useful?" Pietro snapped.

"I did too!"

"Well spit it out already."

"Well I know why there is an increase in security, but I don't think it's all that important to mention."

"Just get on with it."

"There's talk about a ball at the castle a masquerade to be exact, and it's rumored that the prince will be announcing his engagement to a certain beauty. Except that no one knows how she looks or where she came from. She's a complete stranger, but she must be pretty important."

"How did the prince meet her?"

"Nobody really knows only that she arrived at some ball he held a while back and he vowed he would marry her, and so he started courting her and well you know the rest."

"Classical girl meets boy and fall in love and all that nonsense." Pietro muttered annoyed.

During the whole conversation Gambit couldn't stop thinking about the said engagement and the strange girl's appearance out of nowhere. He could feel how his mind was starting to work on a plan.

"Well for once Kurt I think you're right…"

"Really? About what?"

"About it being unimportant!" Pietro snapped.

"Actually Kurt ah disagree. Yah actually did very good Nightcrawler." Gambit finally spoke up with a glint in his eyes.

"I-"

"He-"

"Did?!" the two arguing said in unison.

"But of course. Now Kurt ah'm gonna need help from yah and Colossus over there. Do yah think yah can do it?" Gambit asked earning a nod from said boy.

"Good now ah'm gonna need yah to figure a way to get us into the said ball." Gambit announced leaving his shipmates rather dumbfounded and speechless.

Were their ears deceiving them? Did the Gambit just say he-a fugitive of the Royal law- was willingly going to a Royal ball?

"Well get to it mon amies ah don't have all day now!"

"Yes sir." Kurt yelled back making his way towards the deck.

"Come on Piotr you heard the man! We better get some sort of plan formulated for some party crashing!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"What do you mean we're crashing some royal ball?"

"Oh a ball! Where you can dance and have fun-"

"No way! I hate those kinds of things-"

"Ditto Count me out-"

"Quite! Don't speak all at once. I can't hear myself think." Growled Lexa.

Everyone got silent and no one dared to do otherwise; especially now that Lex was their captain. Lexa paced back and forth scheming and deciding what to do. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she stopped and looked up with a glint in her hazel eyes.

"Ladies you must look your best for tonight's ball, now get to it. Oh and Kitty and Amanda please find us a way in."

"Yes ma'am." Both said running towards the way they came from.

Everyone stood fazed by the decision Lexa had made. Usually she would be the first to object to such preposterous suggestion, but whatever her reasons were all they knew was those reasons were strong enough to convince their captain that they had to be in that awful ball.

"What are you all gawking at? I gave specific instructions have I not?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then get to it ladies time's a wasting." Lexa urged breaking the spell they seemed to be under.

They quickly filed out to prepare for -what they could only assumed- a complete disaster. Curiosity got the best of Jubilee, so she did what she thought she should she marched right up to their temporary- she hoped- leader (she couldn't bring herself to think of her as Captain) and asked, "Why?"

This sole word caused the pacing girl to turn around and survey little Jubilee even though she wasn't so big herself.

"Why what?"

"Why did she leave? Why did you give that order? Why lie to us?" Jubilee asked not really knowing which to pick out of all the questions swarming through her head.

"I don't know." Was her only response.

Then she abruptly left towards the Captain's cabin. Sure the cabin is now hers, but she couldn't bring herself to call it hers, in her mind she still considered it to be Rogue's. Strange how she took Wanda's transition without a thought about it, but with Rogue's departure she was hesitant and maybe even fearful.

She couldn't answer questions she had no answers to, and she most definitely couldn't lead anybody that's why she would always be on her own. Now she had no choice but to do something she never had done and she didn't like new things.

She lightly grazed the door leading to the main cabin when a memory resurfaced making her stop abruptly.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Why?"_

"_What do yah mean why?"_

"_Why everything? Why do you have to go? Why can't one of us go in your place?" _

"_Why ask meh questions yah already know da answers ta?"_

"_Because I wish you would prove me wrong."_

"_Ah'm sawry but ah can't, not dis time 'round. Take care."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

She snatched her hand back as if the door burned and instead she backed away and headed towards her old quarters which she shared with Wanda. When she entered her and Wanda's room she found said girl leaning against the wall filing her nails with a dagger Rogue had given her.

No one had told her specifically why Rogue had given Wanda the dagger, but then again only they knew. Wanda only raised her eyes but said nothing, so she went and plopped herself on her cot. She groaned loudly and closed her eyes trying to think.

Wanda sighed audible and made her way towards the younger girl. She tried to get her attention, but whatever she was thinking about kept her in her thoughts. Sighing she got on her knees and simply flicked the cot's wobbly leg making the whole thing collapse with the young girl on top.

Lex groaned audibly.

"Why did you do that? That was a cheap shot; you knew it was fragile."

"More like you need a whole new replacement." Wanda said kicking the offending cot.

"Or you could always sleep in-"

"You know I can't do that." Lex interrupted.

"Why not?"

"You too?"

"What do you mean me too?"

"Everyone has been asking me stupid questions all day ever since…" Lex trailed off not willing to say what happened out loud.

"Lex you got to get over it and just accept that-"

"Don't say it."

A series of desperate knocks interrupted Wanda's argument.

"Come in." Lexa called out picking herself off the ground which, she might add, had grown very comfortable.

Kitty and Amanda rushed in with some type of intricate looking envelope.

"We got it!" they both said at the same time.

"Except of course you're going as Senorita Leticia Del Marquez of Espanola descent meaning-"

"You're going to have to learn to speak Spanish in about three to four hours." Kitty interrupted her counterpart.

"Wait three to four hours? I thought you said…wait when did you say it was taking place again?"

"Tonight of course! You even ordered everyone to get ready are you okay?"

"Course I am! Stop with the stupid questions please!"

"Jeez calm down Lex." Amanda said.

"Yeah you need to relax and take a few deep breaths. Everything is going to be alright." Kitty assured.

"Now come on both you and Wanda need to get ready the other are almost done. We can help, but we must be going soon because our presence will be missed i with the head cook." Kitty said making both her and Amanda shudder.

"The head cook? I thought the key keeper would be scarier since she should be the head everything right?" Wanda asked confused.

"Yeah but when the key keeper is the head cook then it's twice as scary. Amanda responded.

"Totally."

"Well then let's get started so you won't be missed." Lex said reluctantly.

"By the way; how did you manage to get an invitation?" Lexa asked curious.

"Um let's just say that they are probably not going to be expecting you because of some miscommunication. Besides we weren't the only ones trying to get an unexplained entrance ticket."

"Yeah we had help, and Kitty was very happy about the extra help weren't you Kit?" Amanda said causing Kitty to blush.

"Um never mind that times a wasting." Kitty said hurriedly.

Both younger girls helped to get the 'Ladies' ready for tonight's ball. Only none of them knew what would be in store for them once they set their feet in the ballroom located in the King's castle.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"I thought you said it was going to be sometime this week not precisely tonight!" Pietro said rather loudly.

"Well how should I know?" A nervous Kurt said.

"It was a mistake I know, but no one had said anything to us about this until a few hours ago and this was the fastest we could come here." The giant Russian defended his comrade.

"Now what's all de commotion 'bout Pietro?" asked the voice belonging to their Captain.

"Gambit these two have something to say and give to you." Pietro said.

Gambit turned to both men and waited to hear their explanation.

"Well you see-"Kurt began nervously.

"The ball is actually tonight, and here is your invitation Captain you will be going as Lord Demeter of Paris." Piotr finished for the younger boy. As well as handing over a detailed envelope to their Captain.

Gambit took said envelope and looked it over but did not open it.

"And how did you manage to get this invitation?" He asked.

"We had some help, but there's nothing to worry about. There certainly won't be another Lord Demeter attending."

"Or another Lady Marquez for that matter…" mumbled Kurt, but no one paid him any attention.

"Very well then. You two may go we will see you there in a few hours."

"Aye Captain." Both said departing.

"Now Pietro tell de others we be attending a ball tonight and to look better than their very best understood?"

" As you wish Captain."

"Very well you are dismissed."

"Aye Captain." Pietro said leaving.

'This will most certainly be an interesting night.' Remy thought to himself.

Yet what no one suspected was that everything and everyone's lives would be changed. For the better or for the worst no one would know….

* * *

_**Midnight- well that's all folks for this chapter …hope ya'll liked it… oh their meeting is getting closer…maybe? **_

_**Does anyone wonder what our undercover servants had to go through?**_

_**Maybe I'll put in a flashback I tend to write those a lot. **_

_**Anyways review and tell me what ya'll think about this chapter and take care til next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight- hey guys I'm back and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own the Xmen in any shape or form whether it be evo or not and I am also broke so I might as well not dream about owning them any time soon.**

* * *

**Secrets**

"_**Sometimes secrets are best left being secret."—Unknown**_

* * *

A young couple lay in the aftermath of what would be considered an infidelity. The young woman embraced her lover wishing they could lie here forever and never return to a society in which they can't be free to be with one another. If only she had been born into a prestigious wealthy family or him born into her social class, she wouldn't care for wealth if she could be by his side as his wife and not his secret lover.

However, destiny favored against her and therefore she was born into a poor family that sold her as a slave, becoming a servant for the rest of her life. At first she grew bitter with resentment and hated her life. She had even thought of running away or even dying, but after she met her young master, and current lover, she didn't mind. She even found herself feeling satisfied and content, but fate liked to deal her a bad hand and now her lover would no longer be free for her to love.

In a few weeks he would be off marrying a sea witch with wealth, which was something she couldn't offer. She cursed the moment she had crossed her path. No one even knew who or what she is and what angered her most was that her lover seemed to take a liking towards the stranger. Tonight would be one of the worst nights for her, because tonight would be their engagement ball.

She wished he would listen to her and run they would run away together, but he had grown an unhealthy obsession towards the offending girl. She felt used, but if this would be the only way she could be with him she would.

The man cradled her against his flushed chest and brought her lips to meet his in a short bittersweet kiss. He could tell her mistress was saddened by his current situation. She had grown rather attached to him ever since she came to his home.

He had brought it upon himself; because he led her to believe they could be more than just secret lovers when he knew it would never be more. She had been severally wounded when he had announced his engagement plans. He tried to break it off yet he still found himself in the same place as always; with her in his arms in the same place they always shared their love for each other.

Sure it was risky meeting in the stables and doing things only a married couple should be doing but he was addicted to her. He knew he loved her, but when he saw the radiant beauty of his future fiancé he knew he had to have her as his. He sighed and made his move to leave making his lover whimper.

"Please don't do this. We love each other and we should be together why don't you listen to me and run away with me?" she asked yet again.

"You know I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't?" she snapped.

"I think I've falling in love with her. Why can't you be content of seeing me happy?"

"Because the only way either of us will be content is if you choose me instead." She said desperately.

How true her words were, but he had to have that beauty he laid eyes on and he had already done so much to have her as his. He smirked, thinking of how he had put her against a sword and the wall with his proposition and she had no other choice but to accept his proposition.

He could already feel her silky hair and porcelain skin under his touch. Oh how he yearned to take her as his. He hurriedly got dressed and turned to his lover and said, "Tonight you will be in charge of dressing and watching her over my soon-to-be bride."

She glanced up with widened and tearful eyes. Oh how innocent she looked it made him want to take her yet again. He loved to watch her suffer.

"As you wish master."

It took all his will power to make his leave and not have his way with her yet again. He wasn't ready to give up his little adventures with the maid, and so he would ask his mother to give her to him as a wedding gift with the excuse of needing maids for their new home. He'll even ask for Katherine and Amanda as to not make it seem suspicious.

He knows his mother won't make too much fuss about them since she already thought them as a nuisance and clumsy. He wasn't so sure about Carol, his lover, but he is his parent's only child so they wouldn't mind too much. That would probably be the only way he could have both.

His would have his obsession as his wife and his lover as his mistress. The sole thought of having both under his roof excited him and brought a smile to his face. He remembered how difficult a task he had to making his future wife convincing her to become his.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_He had her trapped under his body and her back against the wall. Holding on to her wrists and bringing his knee between her legs he felt her wince from the pain. _

"_Now listen here you whore. You __**will **__be my wife if it's the last thing I do. You understand?"_

_Her response was to spit in his face angering him and causing him to slap her. She muffled a cry when the force had sent her barreling to the hard floor. _

"_Who do think you are you bitch? I'm the one and only son and heir to the throne. You should be honored that I set my sights on you." He said pulling her roughly off the ground and almost ripping her arm out of her socket._

"_Let meh go you worthless mutt!'' she shouted._

_This response only caused him to punch her hard in her stomach and grab her by the throat slamming her against the wall yet again._

"_My precious rose you must accept or else I'll have you hanged alongside your loved ones." He threatened._

_At this she simply coughed out a chuckle._

"_Ah have no loved ones. They all died!"_

_He let her go making her crumble to the ground._

"_Oh really now? What about your girlfriends or should I say your __**crew captain **__aren't they your family?" _

_This caused her to look up with widened eyes._

"_You know?"_

"_Of course I do I am the prince luckily for me my parents don't know about you being the soulless captain of the Untouchable. I really thought you would be more of a challenge, but I was wrong."_

"_Hand me a good sword or a dagger and ah can show yah; yah coward!" spat out the hurt girl._

"_I wish not to kill you my precious. I much rather you accept my offer."_

"_Ah will never love you."_

"_And I don't expect as much."_

"_Then why?"_

"_I __**want **__and __**desire**__ you."_

"_Yahre a sick bastard."_

"_I may be, but if you don't do as I say you and your crew will be no more."_

"_Fineh ah guess ah have no choice. Ah accept." The girl said holding back her tears and raising her head in a determined stance._

_She wouldn't give him the pleasure of her begging for mercy or seeing her weak. This, however, excited him more. He wanted to be the one to break this horse in and he couldn't wait to do it._

"_Very well decision, now you must do what I tell you. Oh and please do keep this a secret if you know what's good for you and your mates."_

"_A secret."_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

This thought only brought pleasure to him. He couldn't wait to have her as his. Oh the fun he would have with her. He made his way towards his room to bathe and get ready for tonight's ball.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Two young girls made their way towards their master's study.

"Kitty, are you sure the master isn't in there?" Amanda whispered.

"Of course not. All I know is that the king left early to finish up who knows what and the prince hasn't been seen all day."

"What about the Queen?"

"She's busy with the preparations for tonight's ball."

"Okay then." Amanda said uneasily.

"Stop worrying so much and stand here to watch guard while I go in and look for an invitation." Kitty said. Amanda had been so nervous that she hadn't noticed that they had arrived outside the doors to the study.

"What makes you so sure the invitations are in there?"

"Because all of the patrons that weren't coming sent theirs back with a gift and an apology letter. I saw that the Queen had them sent to the master's study."

"But where in the study?"

"I don't know, but for our sake I better find it."

"Oh what have we gotten ourselves into?" Amanda said nervously.

"Just stand here and guard the door okay?"

"Okay."

Kitty silently opened the door to the study and after seeing that the coast was clear she made her way inside. She began searching frantically through whatever she found when all of a sudden she heard a series of desperate silent knocks.

That could only mean it was Amanda trying to warn her someone was coming. Kitty began to panic not knowing what to do she tried her best to put everything back as how she found it. Then the knocks began to grow louder and frantic. Then they stopped all together and Kitty knew whoever was outside was going to be coming in at anytime soon. So she hid under the desk not knowing what to do.

Sure enough the door opened and she could hear heavy footsteps and shuffling. She tried her best to keep quiet and still. She could hear her heart pumping hard and her blood rushing to her ears. She prayed that she was the only one who could hear them.

Then the rummaging ceased and the footsteps got louder and closer. Then the footsteps stopped right in front of her. She could see the legs of a man and she covered her mouth from crying out. Then the man sat in the chair and scooted himself into the desk. Making her be in a very uncomfortable and awkward position.

After a few minutes the man got up and went to another part of the study, and Kitty let out a small relived breath she had been holding. Then she couldn't hear him anymore and she assumed he had left.

Then she almost screamed at the sight of a head belonging to the head of security popped under the desk.

'Darn I've been caught.' Kitty thought.

"Umm I can explain. You see I umm lost an envelope and I umm thought it was under here." Kitty said quickly.

Then he did something surprising he held an envelope towards her.

"Would it be this one madam?" he asked.

"Umm yes how did you find it? Where was it?"

"It was simply lying around."

She took the envelope and examined it finding it to be closed and marked as an invitation.

"Thank you."

Then the man held his arm for her to help her up.

"My pleasure, but there's something else."

This made Kitty's heart drop fearing he had caught her.

"What is it?"

"You will be at the ball and so will I and I wanted to know…if it isn't an in convince of course…if you would honor me with a…umm… dance tonight?"

This made Kitty blush and smile.

"Of course I will."

"Good! Now let us take our leave before someone else comes in."

"Yes, but won't the master notice the things are out of place?"

"Of course not because nothing is misplaced…except maybe two envelopes, but they shouldn't be missed since they were thrown out." The Russian said smiling.

Kitty looked around and true to what the man had said nothing was out of place. Satisfied they both left their separate ways. Kitty quickly hid the letter in her apron and made her way towards her room.

She found Amanda dressed ready to leave and then remembered that she was supposed to be guarding the door.

"Amanda you left me there to get caught!"

"No I didn't! I was sent with Kurt to distract the Queen and his son because they were looking for something that they thought was in the King's study! Finally the King arrived and they all left to town to pick up Rogue. By the way we need to go now is the perfect chance."

"I agree let's go."

"At least take your apron off." Said Amanda, taking it off for her.

They left hastily towards the harbor.

"Who's Kurt?"

"Umm this servant boy that works there."

"Just a servant boy?" asked Kitty giving Amanda a side glance.

"Yeah nothing else."

"Okay whatever you say."

"What about you huh? What happened between you and the head of security?"

"Nothing." Kitty said quickly.

"What about we keep our encounters a secret huh?"

"Agreed." Kitty said.

"Our little secret."

* * *

**Midnight—that's it lovelies…now please I really want to know what ya'll think so review… I hope I get twice as many reviews since I did twice the work…hehe two chapters at once I feel accomplished**


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight- here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and don't kill me…**

**Disclaimer: there's no chance of me even getting close to getting the Rights to the X-Men so there you go.**

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

"**It's choice-not chance-that determines your destiny." – Jean Nidetch**

* * *

There was clattering coming from the kitchen and maids running from one place to another when a young girl with stunning blonde hair finally made her way into the cursed castle. She hated her life with a passion. Why was destiny so cruel to her?

Not only was her only love going to be married to another to top it off she had to take care of the wench!

"Carol get a bucket and take Lady Syrena's hot water to her room for her to bathe!" yelled the head cook.

"Yes madam."

She quickly went in search of the dirtiest bucket she could find and after searching she found one near the stables that had been recently used for manure. She made sure no one had seen her and went by normal to fill the bucket of water, but was intercepted by tweedle dee and tweddle dum otherwise known as Katharine and Amanda.

"Here use this bucket it's much more spacious and cleaner." Amanda said holding out an indeed much bigger and much too cleaner bucket.

"No it's alright I was simply looking for a proper place to dispose of it. Clearly you didn't think I would use this to carry a fine Lady's water?" Carol said feigning innocence.

"Oh I wouldn't mind taking that to disposal it would be a pleasure in fact." Amanda said making Katharine scrunch her nose in repulse.

She snatched the offending bucket and gave her the clean one and without another word left leaving Katharine behind with the very angry girl.

"You're a snake you know that Carol?" Kitty said once Amanda had left.

"Like your any better **Katharine.**" Carol hissed.

"I'm warning you Carol if anything bad happens to Amanda or Lady Syrena and I find out that it was your doing I promise you that you will forever regret it got it?" Kitty threatened.

"And what are you going to do to me if I do?" Carol snapped back.

"QUIT YOUR YAPPING GIRLS! Unless you want to be put on dishwashing duty for a month! Now Carol weren't supposed to be taking water to Lady Syrena's room? And Katharine I need you to finish setting up the dining hall! There are 272 guests and places you must set perfectly and the table cloths must be straightened!" Yelled out a very angry and very red faced woman also known as the head cook.

"Yes madam!" Kitty responded like her usual perky self and quickly scampered off to find Amanda to help her.

"Yes madam." Carol said much less enthusiastically.

She left and did what she told taking as much time as she possible could without causing cook to yell at her again. Then she started towards the room, but then remembered that she really didn't know what room the 'Lady' was staying at.

So she did what she normally wouldn't do; she went and looked in or knocked on every door instead of asking one of the other servants where the 'Lady" would be at.

* * *

Meanwhile…. (A little while before)

* * *

'Lady Syrena' had finally 'arrived' from France and was greeted at the harbor by her 'future family'. The ride to the tremendous castle- or in her case; prison- was painfully fake and tiring. She had the pleasure –not really- of having to tell _his _parents how 'deeply' in love with him she was –more like hatred. She had mustered a fake smile and fake encounter.

She was surprised how easily all her lies flowed out so freely and how they rang so true when they really weren't. Except no one knew she lied except her and _his royal heir._ Thinking about how he sat and held her made chills ride up her arms. She had been surprised that they had bought into her act even _he _was impressed. Then again she was an expert at romance. **( AN: Romance isn't just love story kind of thing it also is making up believable stories on the spot.)**

She had really hoped they would run late so she had a chance to make something up or better yet; escape, but of course fate wanted otherwise. As soon as they had arrived she made the excuse of wanting to freshen up after the 'long' trip. Of course her 'future' husband offered to show her to her room.

She practically slammed the door in his face after wrestling her arm wrist away. She might have lied about almost everything, but she hadn't lied about wanting to clean herself free of unwanted filth such as his filth on his skin and his very being.

She wanted nothing to do with this cursed family let alone be part of it. Except of course the bath she wanted that urgently. She felt antsy waiting for her water since there was a bath already set for her to use. She decided to search and pick through her trunk that was also already at the foot of the bed.

She had to find a way to escape, but in every scenario she had someone got left behind. She wouldn't dream of leaving one of her own behind. She just couldn't it was in her nature. Even though many believe her as a cold hearted merciless witch she had morals. She couldn't ask them to sacrifice their safety and freedom for her own.

She had to make a choice.

She was so absorbed in coming up with a plan that she hadn't really noticed the knocking had started until the door opened and a young blonde maid walked in carrying her water. She made no movement to acknowledge the girl until her voice broke the silence.

"Lady Syrena may I speak my opinion?"

"You may do as you wish it matters to me not." Was the only response she gave.

"You are a wicked and heartless wench there is and I believe that you have cast a spell on the prince and I demand you to release him from your evil grasp and leave immediately and never return."

There she had said it and she felt good too. Now she would probably get beat for her insolence, but it was really worth it. The 'Lady' ceased her movements and slowly stood straight. She was expecting one hell of a beaten, but instead was astonished when she heard a small chuckle.

"Really? How so?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

This wasn't what she expected to hear and she didn't know how to respond.

"Umm well first of all I never heard of a Lady Syrena from Paris."

"That's because I am not from Paris."

Why didn't she turn around? Was she horrible to look at?

"So where are you from, because I never heard of the accent you have?"

She chuckled again. "My yah are observant aren't yah?" she let her accent grow stronger.

"Course I am who else can protect the prince?"

"The guards and his parents; so why do you?"

This question made her pause, but instead of answering she asked another question, "Why won't you turn around? Is your spell useless against me and you're afraid that I'll see you horrible face?"

Instead of answering the girl turned around making her gasp at her beauty. The woman was perfect. Flawless porcelain skin and stunning emerald eyes with flowing pearly white hair. The only thing that seemed off with her was her hair, but nowadays every respectable woman of this day wore white powdered wigs.

"I guess I was wrong in assuming you were a witch, because no witch can be so beautiful. However, a siren can be, and given your fondness of the water and strange nature I can say you are a siren."

"If so why would ah be so far from sea?" she played along.

"Umm because you yearn to taste royal blood maybe for some type evil spell."

"Why do you care so much for this prince's fate? Or is it yours with him by your side your worried about?"

She was stunned and shocked that she was so transparent.

"It is isn't it? Well then maybe you and I can come to an agreement. We could help each other out, because truth is ah don't want anything to do with your prince or his family."

She couldn't believe it.

"Really how so?"

"By assisting meh with a lil plan ah have, and in return ah promise never to set foot in this castle again."

"Deal."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Thunder shook in the horizon. The red head beauty stood from her throne a smirked holding the pearly white book in her hands. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room and in an instant it disappeared revealing the white haired goddess.

"Ahh Storm fancy seeing you here. Now who's the one who didn't make a previous arrangement?"

"Jean you know why I'm here."

"Do I now? Please enlighten me."

"The book Jean I see you have it and last time I checked it belonged to me and not you. I want it back."

"Ohh you mean this one?" Jean said showing her the book.

"Yes now hand it here and I will leave you be." Storm said reaching for it.

Jean snatched it away.

"Just answer my questions and then I'll hand it over."

"Ahh so the mighty Jean needs my advising? This is a change."

"Don't flatter yourself. Now why, the goddess who believes we shouldn't keep souls in our possession, has one single soul as her own? What makes her so special that you had to keep her under your wing?"

"She needed help and that's the only way I could give it to her. Now hand over the book." Storm said outstretching her hand.

Jean made to hand it over when she snatched it back once again.

"Do you believe me stupid and innocent to believe that I don't know who this soul belongs to?!" Jean shouted her eyes flashing red with anger.

Storm almost cringed, but she kept her cool and simply said, "I only helped her and protected her from harm's way."

"You mean me."

"If you are the one that I need to protect her from then yes from you."

"You know my reasons-"

"And you need mine."

Angry Jean threw the book at her missing her by a few inches and sat on her throne with her hair flowing above her uncontrollable.

"Go and do what you must." Her voice morphed with that of a sinister snare.

Storm commanded her winds to pick it up and left without another word.

"Storm you may have her under your wing, but I have many to do my bidding and you can't protect her from them forever." Jean cackled.

"Tonight begins her living nightmare."

"You made your choice and so have I. Suffer the consequences."

* * *

**Midnight- that was all folks.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Romyness and other couples getting together, but I promise the next chappie will at least have the couples meeting. I hope. Thanks for the continued reading and for those who review major THANK YOU! :D**

**to lovely smiles: your Romyness is coming up next chapter for sure and I hope its up to your expectations Thank you for the Review.**

**Here's a sneak peek.**

"We could either do dis de easy way or de hard way Cher."

"Sawry but ah was never da one to give in easily."

"Ah like a femme dat knows what she wants and aint afraid to fight for it."

"Yah say dat now Cajun, but ah guarantee yah won't be after ah'm done with yah. Ah ain't afraid of yah."


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight- hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hope ya'll like it.**

**I'm going to dedicate this particular chapter to Untouchable Hexing Witch mainly because this lady right here is my main inspiration and I encourage ya'lls to read her work if ya haven't already done so. Plus I owe her cause this slacker right here *Points at self* didn't review in one of her chapters and I feel horrible about it shame on me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't see myself owning the X-Men anytime soon…**

* * *

**Masque**

* * *

"_**There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion, even by the utterly lost, to whom life and death are equally jests, there are matters of which no jest can be made."**__**  
**__**―**__**Edgar Allan Poe**__**,**__**The Masque of the Red Death**_

* * *

Night was approaching quickly and people from all over were beginning to arrive at the tremendous castle. It was set to be the most spectacular night of anyone's life except that of those whose fate was set otherwise.

A figure invisible to many loomed in the dark watching. Waiting in the dark for her group to arrive and when they did she turned on her heel smirking and her eyes glowing.

"It's time your paths cross."

* * *

The guards were posted every 10 feet leaving no possible gap for forced entry. Many fancy carriages carrying equally fancy and prestigious men and women arrive. The head of security; Piotr stood watch letting in those who had invitation.

Truth be told he was bored out of his skull. He looked forward to closing those grand doors shut and finding the petite brunette he had encountered early that day. Just then a group of beautiful women masked with elaborate masks.

Sure they weren't the only ones masked, because well it is a masquerade, but they were the most interesting and intriguing creatures. One dressed in dark blue almost black with silver decorations and masked with exactly the same décor handed her invitation over. He smiled when he read the name.

"Welcome Senorita Marquez I hope you and your friends have a wonderful and eventful night ahead of you." He said bowing and letting them pass with no hassle.

"_Gracias senor_." She said with a very fake but perfected accent.

They all entered and split apart each knowing their task.

Amara and Jubilee made their way to the west wing looking for possible escape routes and hopefully coming across with Rogue on the way.

Elizabeth headed towards the East wing to check out their possible routes and to find Rogue.

Leaving Wanda and Lexa to go towards the ballroom.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

A group of finely dressed men arrived no later than the women had set foot inside the castle. What none of them knew or suspected was that as soon as they set foot in that castle everything would be set into place.

"_Bonjour mon ami_." The leader of the group said acknowledging Piotr.

"Welcome Lord Demeter I hope your night will be eventful and up to your expectation." Piotr said taking the invitation.

Gambit simply nodded in response and entered heading towards the ballroom with Pietro and John.

Ray and Roberto headed towards the west wing to search for any escape routes. Warren, being in such a status position, was already located in the east wing with his own proper room to stay in as a 'guest'. He too would split up in a few minutes to search for what he came for. He mingled and so did Pietro and John. Most were masked but not all and those who were would stare openly since no one knew who was who.

Then the Prince and his family brought everyone to attention.

"Welcome my friends I want to make a special announcement tonight, but first has anyone seen Lady Syrena?" asked the prince making him smirk.

What kind of prince loses his woman?

Then like magnets pulling at everyone they all moved to make a path and watched as a petite woman dressed in an elaborate corseted dress flowing down to her ankles she was dressed in dark green almost black with dark red almost black jewels adorning her corset and around her neck was the very thing he was here for.

The tooth shaped knife small enough to fit his palm, but lethal enough to kill in an instant. It was just as **she **had described. It was elaborate and beautiful plated with all three types of gold; rose, white, and regular gold winded at the hilt with a silver point and emeralds, rubies, and mother of pearl.

However, its chain was not as elaborated being a single leather string. He could see the string, but not the dagger itself. He only knew it was there and how it looked like because of **her**. He looked up at her and met her emerald eyes, but just as quickly she passed by. He knew those eyes but from where?

Her face was masked in a black with shining green designs and two single radiant red ruby teardrops under each eye. She seemed tensed and calculating, but only he could tell, because her façade of a happy woman fooled everyone but him.

It wasn't the façade or her eyes or even the dagger that caught his attention the most, it was her flowing pearly white hair that didn't seem to fit with her beauty. He couldn't help, but stare after her trying to place her. He was so busy looking at her that he didn't notice that someone else was staring intently at her beside the obvious 200 others.

The dark hair beauty could pinpoint those eyes and that manner of walking anywhere even with the disguise, but why was she so tense and poised? This was her decision was she having second thoughts? It wasn't even her wedding day yet and already she was backing out. Lexa couldn't believe it, well actually she could since she had left them as well choosing this life over theirs.

She could fool everyone except her, because this isn't who she is and she wasn't meant to play something she isn't and she knows it, so why is she doing it? Lexa felt disgusted and she had enough she was going to look for the others. This was her mess to clean up not theirs, and besides she left them why couldn't she?

She turned around angrily and rather quickly only to bump into a rather hard yet rather warm body.

"_Perdon_." She said using an accent.

"Watch where you're going next time." A man with silver hair said.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it senor." Lexa said angrily forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be able to speak English.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"No."

"Explains a lot."

"I didn't have a mother to teach me anything." She hissed leaving abruptly.

She made it to a secluded area when she felt a tug on her arm and suddenly she was pulled against a hard and warm chest. Looking up her anger flared up again. It was the silver haired man.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Look I'm sorry that was rude of me I just wanted to apologize."

"Fine apology accepted now let go." Lexa said trying to pull away.

"Let me have a dance please. Just one and I promise you won't see me again."

"The offer is mighty tempting, but I think no." Lexa said stepping on his foot and making him yelp and kneel over to cradle his injured foot.

"You'll pay for that!" he called out.

"That's if you can find me!" She said rushing out into the crowd.

He looked and pushed through the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. He would find her and make her pay that little wench, but he had to admit she was different from any of the other women of this day. He wished he could've at least seen her face, but her beauty was hidden under a mask that he should've torn off when he saw it.

He sighed giving up his little hunt for the time being and instead wandered off to search for Remy.

Lexa was tired and heaving by the time she made it to the nearest seat at a long vast oak table. Kitty inconspicuously made her way over to Lexa and offered her a drink. She took the small glass filled with red wine.

"She isn't acting like herself you know. I think she needs our help, but either she's too damn proud to ask for it or she hasn't been able to." She whispered.

"Her problem not ours. She walked out on us."

"She had to have reasons to do it and you know it Lex. Besides if you really thought like that you would've set sail for Fuji like you always wanted instead of coming here to check on her. I'm just going to warn you that if she approaches me to ask for help I'm going to help her. You can too, if you choose to."

With that she left to refill her tray with glasses of wine. She looked down at her glass and saw her reflection. 'She's right. She always is.'

"Are you going to drink that?" a male voice interrupted her I thoughts.

"Because if you aren't I know someone who could use a drink especially after you made him search the entire ballroom for you."

"Are you really speaking in third person?"

"Umm maybe? No…actually just a little." He stammered.

"Did you really go around the whole room searching for little old me?" she asked innocently.

"Course. I want pay back you know."

"Well revenge can be a bitch."

"Ouch that's not proper language for a lady."

"Yeah well a proper gentleman doesn't stalk a lady." She said throwing the drink on him and bolting.

His silver hair was now a mix between silver and red and he reeked of alcohol.

'That's what I get for listening to Remy.' (Well, not the real Remy since he hadn't found him, but the Remy he had imagined up in his head.)

Why does she keep running away he just wanted a dance?!

Usually he could charm any girl he wanted into a dance, but this was no ordinary girl.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Amara and Jubilee had no luck finding any type of escape routes it seemed like this castle was a trap and a prison.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to willingly live here." Jubilee said out loud.

"Same here this place gives me the creeps." Amara agreed shuddering.

"I don't see why Rogue would leave us for this."

"She had to have some strong reasons to."

"Yeah, it had to be some really strong reasons because you and me both know that she isn't the type to ditch us for some shiny gold and some upper status."

"You're right but what?"

"Maybe she was forced to."

"Maybe, but how? I mean let's face it to get Rogue to do something she doesn't want to do is really hard to do impossible actually."

"I know. Something's wrong here."

"But what can we do?"

"I don't know, but right now we need to find something really important."

"Really what?"

"The washroom, cause I gotta pee."

"Jubilee!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Don't say that it's not proper!"

"Amara last time I checked we aren't exactly proper ladies let alone princesses."

"Yeah, but we're undercover remember?"

"Fine whatever you say your majesty." Jubilee said mimicking a curtsy.

"Make fun of me all you want Jubilee, but it's the truth." Said Amara sticking her tongue out.

"Excuse us ladies but are you two lost?" a male voice asked while another laughed.

Ray thought they looked pretty silly the way they were acting. A tan brunette girl stood with her tongue sticking out while another dark haired girl was curtseying. It was especially funny to see their expressions when Roberto asked them if they were lost.

"Well umm no you see we were umm looking for the umm-"the girl that had been sticking her tongue out stuttered

"-the washroom!" the second girl interrupted.

"Oh well do you need any assistance?" Roberto asked.

"Well yeah I need to find the washroom." Said the girl who had been in a curtsy.

"You don't have to be rude about it girly." Said Ray.

"I didn't mean to oh never mind we're leaving. Come on 'mara." Jubilee said grabbing the said girl's wrist and pulling her after her.

"Bye." Said the girl waving.

"Hey I didn't get your name!" Roberto called after her.

"It's Amara!" she called back.

"Mines Roberto!" Roberto called back, but it didn't reach her because she was already too far away.

"Ahh poor Romeo." Ray said chuckling.

"I'm so glad my misery amuses you." Roberto said sarcastically slumping visibly.

"Whatever let's get going there's nothing here."

"Yeah I guess you're right let's go tell Remy. Hopefully Warren has better luck." Roberto said still slumping.

They headed towards the ballroom in search of said man, but something caught Ray's attention.

"Roberto you go ahead I have to go check something out."

"What is it? Is it what Remy's looking for or an escape route?"

"Neither."

"Then what?"

"Don't worry about it just go I'll meet up with you later?"

"Okay just hurry up."

"No promises."

"Of course not." Roberto said chuckling.

Ray hurried off towards the petite dark haired girl. She turned a sharp turn and he followed from a distance following her short pixie yellow hair, but then she seemed to have disappeared. He searched for her, but couldn't find her. He was ready to simply give up when out of nowhere the girl appeared before him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you found the washroom." Ray said simply.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding the washroom on my own thank you very much. I'm not your typical mindless girl." She stated.

"You could've fooled me."

"Then you really must be a fool."

"Probably especially if I've fallen for possibly the rudest girl I've ever met."

"What?"

"Uhh well would you care for a dance?"

"I think I rather…Sure what's the harm in one dance it's not like we'll ever see each other again."

"Agreed."

"By the way I'm Jubilee."

"Strange name for a strange girl." Ray said chuckling.

"Well I could always find someone else."

"I meant no insult I like unordinary it's usually extraordinary." Ray said.

"Well I told you my name I think I deserve to at least know who I'm dancing with by name since I won't be able to know by seeing your face."

"It's Ray pleasure to meet you." He said taking her hand and bringing to his lips for a light feathered kiss.

"You're a real charmer aren't you Ray?"

"You could say that. Now let's dance our first and probably last dance together." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Let's go then." She answered placing her smaller hand in his.

Truth is he could've told her to run away with to the ends of the world and she would've followed. Because she too had fallen for him, but the truth is he is a complete stranger and she had no business falling for some spoiled rich pretty boy. She was here for a reason, but right now that reason could wait besides she wasn't the only one here.

Amara was completely lost. She remembered following Jubilee through the crowd of people and next thing she knew she had disappeared. She contemplated on going to find one of the others, but she had no idea where they were and she had to find an alternate escape route or else they would all be sharing cells and probably get hanged at the same time also.

This thought made her nervous enough to almost step off the balcony she had come across without knowing so, however, before she took that final step she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her tiny waist. She let out an audible gasp at the feel of a warm body pressed against her.

Her savior backed up a few paces dragging her along until they were at a safe distance away from the balcony. Then finally the strong arms unwrapped themselves making Amara whimper at the sudden loss of touch. To say that she was terrified was an understatement she was trembling with fear.

How could she be so foolish to not pay attention to her surroundings? She's a pirate for God's sake how could she be so careless? She should always be on high alert whether Jubilee or any of the others are with her or not. She isn't a child anymore, so why did she feel so lost without a babysitter? Why was she even here anyways last she recalled she despised these types of things.

She was in such a panicked state that she hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone yet until she heard his voice.

"Are you alright Amara?" he asked concerned.

She turned around to come face to face with her savior and with the same stranger that had caught her and Jubilee arguing. She was so grateful that acting on an impulse she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his for a light but sweet kiss of gratitude.

When she pulled back she instantly regretted it. He was a stranger for god's sake! What would he think of her now? Maybe that she was an easy girl or maybe a desperate one. She felt totally embarrassed and she could feel the blood pumping in her ears and the blood rushing to her face.

"I uh I'm sorry!" she squeaked and made her way past him. She didn't get far when she felt herself get tugged and found herself looking up at his brown eyes. Before she could protest his lips covered hers in a sweet slow kiss, which she couldn't help but melt into.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Elizabeth was beyond lost. She knew she had gone to the left and then a right at the second door, or was it a right and then a left at the fourth door? She decided to look into the next room only to find herself in what she believed a guest room that was recently occupied.

Then the door opened and someone stepped in.

"Oh I'm sorry I must've made a wrong turn." A male voice sounded. He left without another word, but a few minutes later returned.

"No I think you made a wrong turn m'lady. This is the room the prince lent me for tonight, so why is it I find it occupied?" asked the man, which she hoped was a kind person.

She turned around to see whose room she had stumbled upon. Upon seeing him she felt floored. The man was a perfect specimen of the opposite sex. He had blond hair and beautiful kind eyes he was stunning leaving her speechless.

He was dressed in riding boots, brown breeches, a white long-sleeved v-necked shirt, and baby blue vest with gold designs. The last thing he wore was a white mask.

"Umm yes of course pardon my ignorance." She said quickly trying to duck out of the room as fast as possible.

"No worries how could a man be angry upon finding such a beautiful lady such as yourself in his room?"

"My apologies I was searching for the washroom and I was on my way back when I stumbled into your chamber I can't seem to find my way back."

"Well then if it's alright with you I would be honored to accompany you back to the ballroom miss?"

"Elizabeth."

"It's pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth."

"Of course it would be better if I also knew your name." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Of course where are my manners? Lord Warren Worthington III at your service m'lady." He said taking Elizabeth's hand and placing a small peck on her hand.

"My, such manners I wonder Lord Worthington do you have any relation to King Worthington of England and his son the Prince who also shares your name?" Elizabeth questioned.

For a split second she believed to have notice him tense and a flicker of recognition have crossed his face, but just as quickly as she blinked it was gone. She wasn't sure if he had actually reacted that way or if it was just her imagination.

"Where I am from my name is very common, I hate to disappoint, but no I have no ties with that family." He said coldly.

"Well I'm sorry I brought it up then maybe I'll see you around." Elizabeth said. She didn't take cold shoulders very well.

She made her way towards the door, but was blocked by the handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth I did not mean to offend you, but the topic of my descent is touchy and I rather not bring up a bad conversation. Let me have one dance just one and I promise we don't have to see each other again."

"For a Lord you have no manners."

"What?"

"You're demanding something not asking and I don't take commands very well especially from strangers such as yourself whether you're a Prince a Lord or even the King himself! I don't like being ordered around got it?" as soon as Betts said it she regretted it.

With 5 seconds she blew their cover how could she be so selfish and careless?! She was about to open her mouth to retract her words, but was interrupted by 'Lord Warren'.

"You're right and I'm terribly sorry for it. I understand if you want to leave without a goodbye or a dance for that matter." Warren said with facing the ground in shame and moving out of the way of the door.

He waited to see her rush past him, but was surprised to feel her small hand pulling him towards her.

"Come on one dance won't hurt anyone."

This made him smile and follow her out without a second thought almost forgetting to close his door…**almost**. He quickly closed and locked his door and rejoined Elizabeth taking the lead after she headed towards the kitchen.

Together they made it to the ballroom just in time for a slow ballad. Together hand in hand they danced savoring the moment and wishing that there would be more after the song ended, but they both knew that would not be happening, so instead they would enjoy the moment until it ended.

They both leaned in closer with their faces a few inches apart and their lips almost meeting. Elizabeth could hear Warren's heart and she could feel his breath close to her lips and she could only assume he also felt the same. Just I tiny bit more to taste those lips.

That's when the screaming began.

* * *

A little while before…

* * *

Rogue was starting to remember why she hated being in the upper class. Everyone believed themselves perfect, better yet they believed themselves Gods! They flaunt around competing about who has how many servants and who has the most land. Oh how she hated it all!

What's worse is the fact that _**he**_ wouldn't leave her for a second and she was growing tiresome from all the unwanted attention and fake smiles. He was standing around her and wouldn't leave her like he was afraid someone would swoop up and take her. Even though he probably shouldn't worry too much about that fact since there was no way in Hell anyone would take a chance of trying to nab her. Or maybe he just stands there to make sure she won't escape.

-"She sure is a beauty my prince. You are one lucky man, because if it were me I would've-"

Ugh how disgusting! The upper class calls their workers and the lower class pigs, but they must look in the mirror before they speak. How she hates people who judge others. Why did she have the disgrace of growing up as one of them? Her mother could easily fit in with these animals, but her father…her father. Oh how she missed him! Her father would never be like them.

She could feel a tug at her heart. Only if she had reached him in time things would be different. She hated herself for it. It was her fault maybe if she-. It doesn't matter anymore what happened, happened she can't change anything anymore. Now is the present and now she can do something about it, or at least gain vengeance, but on whom?

Her mother? She has no mother. On Mystique? She disappeared and she knows it. All she knows is that right now she just has to get out of this situation. The future could wait…for now. She had to go through with her plan, and preferably now. She was about to excuse herself, but someone arrived before.

"_Mademoiselle_ Syrena may ah have dis dance?" a man with an accent she recognized, but she couldn't place, said.

"Excuse me, but she stands by my side." _**He **_sneered.

"_Désole mais_ ah asked de Lady not yah _monsieur_. Ah didn't know ah had to ask her _père_ for permission." He mocked.

"It's because yah don't. Ah'd be more than happy to have dis dance monsieur." She said distastefully.

She really didn't feel like dancing, but seeing his arrogant smile wiped off was worth the dance. She placed her hand in the stranger's and was decided to walk off when she felt her arm roughly pulled almost making her kneel before him. His eyes held anger, and for a split second she thought he was going to hurt her in front of everybody.

And she would enjoy it only because she would be free if he did. However, before _**his**_ hand landed on _**his**_ target-her face- _he_ stepped in front of her catching _**his**_ fist in _his _hand.

"If ah were you _monsieur_ ah wouldn't ever think 'bout raising dat hand against a _belle femme _like her, again. Now if yah excuse _moi_ ah do believe ah have an appointment wit' a _belle femme_ and ah don't want to disappoint." He sneered low enough for only him to hear.

To any other passing person it seemed that the prince was getting a simple congratulation from an overenthusiastic follower, and that the girl on the floor was… nowhere to be seen?

"You better watch what you're saying and to who you are saying it to. You may be a Lord, but criminals from different classes, and I'll have your head. Why don't you take off that mask of yours and show your face hmm?"

"It is a masquerade monsieur. Besides for what charge would you accuse me of? Saving a damsel from a monster like you?" he said letting go of the prince and backing away.

"_Au revior Monsieur et bonne suerte_." He said giving a two fingered salute.

However, when he turned around to help the girl up she was gone just how he had seen earlier she was nowhere to be seen.

Kitty couldn't believe it! Amanda had ditched her to go with some boy named Kurt. She had been talking with Amanda when Kurt had entered. She had watched how Amanda pretended to have not taken notice of him while he 'accidentally' dropped one of the carrying trays, and of course Amanda being the nice one helped him out.

Somehow she ended up cleaning up the mess, because** Kurt** had cut his hand in the process of trying to catch it. Kitty groaned inwardly. Didn't she understand? They can't get close to** anyone**. Especially here in the castle, since after tonight they would no longer be here with or without Rogue. She was in the process of throwing away the broken glass, which luckily was only one flute of what she imagined was filled with wine, when the door burst open to reveal a distressed looking 'Lady Syrena'.

She closed the door quickly and stood by it. She looked around making sure she was alone, and since Kitty was on the ground behind a counter and didn't see her, she let herself slowly slide down the door letting her wig get caught in random places where splinters stuck out and few stray strands of brown hair fell to her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and slumped her shoulders when she buried her face in her hands. Her body began to shake giving away her sobs, but other than that she made no noise.

Kitty was beyond shocked. No one and she meant **no one** had ever witnessed her break down like she currently was. She had never seen her so distressed and so...so… broken. She had even begun that she really was cold hearted and had lost all sense of emotion after the incident of so many years ago.

She was known throughout the seas as a ruthless and merciless mercenary with no feelings, but right now she lay in a heap of tears that no one would ever see or hear. What could be happening to her that would have such an infamous woman with a heart harder than diamond would now be breaking down like a lost and frantic two year old girl?

Kitty slowly made her way towards her captain former or current she wasn't sure yet, but she was her captain always even Lex would agree. As soon as she took her first step however, the pile of heap was no longer on the floor or a heap for that matter. She stood straight and held her face high without a trace of weakness that she had showed earlier. She readjusted her clothing and wig to hide her brown strands.

"Who goes there?" she demanded.

Kitty stood before her slightly nervous to what her reaction would be. Would she scold her for interrupting such a personal moment? Or would she punish her for the intrusion just like any other lady of high regards?

"It is simply I Madame." Kitty replied mockingly adding curtsy, which usually was meant to show respect, but in her case she bowed to mock her since she knew how much she despised such unnecessary actions. She also did it to test her waters and see if she was still the same girl that she had helped escape.

Something flashed through her captain's eyes, but it vanished so quickly that she had nearly missed it all together.

"Katharine yah know how much ah hate that way yah address meh."

"I apologize 'Lady Syrena', but I don't understand what you mean." Kitty answered innocently.

"Finah Kit ah get it yah hate meh just like everyone else for leaving but yah gotta understand ah had no choice!"

"No Rogue! Do Not say that! You yourself taught me that there is always a choice! And if there isn't you make one, so I don't accept that excuse." Kitty snapped.

This aggressive response shocked Rogue, but instead of lashing out she actually had the decency of hanging her head and looking away guilty.

"Yahre right." She said.

Kitty softened at hearing such emotion behind those two words.

"What made you do it Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"It doesn't matter all that matters now is that ah have to fix it, and ah need yahre help Kit can ah count on yah like old times?"

Kitty sighed. Whatever had Rogue scared she sure didn't want to get her involved in whatever she was in. not her and not the crew! Of course now it made sense all the sense of the world! She hadn't left them to their luck she left them because she thought it best and wanted them out of whatever problem she was in.

Kitty smiled for the first time in months, and Rogue noticed it.

"What has you all smiles and shiny eyed hmm?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"You really don't think you can fool me Rogue I know you like the palm of my hand." Kitty said narrowing her eyes.

"Ah don't understand."

"But I do and that's all that matters for now. Do you want my help or not?" Kitty said quickly changing the subject.

Rogue sighed she would never understand this girl with her mood swings and such.

"Yah know ah wouldn't bother to ask a question unless I meant it." Rogue answered coolly.

Yup there she was back to her old jolly self.

"You know I would do anything for you Rogue in a heartbeat. I'll go tell the others." Kitty said excited that the crew seemed to be forming back together.

"No! They can't know about this ah'm already riskin' too much bringin' yah into dis." She hissed slowly letting her accent grow stronger to prove her point.

"Fine." Kitty agreed reluctantly.

"Kit promise meh dat as soon as yah can yah take everyone and leave whether ah make it to da docks or not by da time da sun's first rays break da night sky and yah don't look back." Rogue said urgently.

Kitty hesitated and next thing she knew she was being shaken roughly by the shoulders and forced to look at her captain's wild look.

"Promise meh!" She demanded.

"I..I-"

"Promise!"

"I...Promise!" Kitty reluctantly promised.

"Good now listen closely at what you must do…"

* * *

_**Midnight—well this turned out to be longer than expected… oops… um they sort of met…truth is I sort of lost my muse and I think adding more would be overload for this chapppie so I'm cutting it into two parts I'm sorry… **_

_**plus I had to rewrite the whole chapter because this dummy lost the whole file since I so smartly saved it on a USB drive which I miss placed some place safe…I hope.**_

_**It would go a lot faster if I received a little more encouragement *hint hint***_

_**Those who do review I send a million thank yous to each of you.**_

_**Also I have kind of bad news and kinda good news depending on which side you choose…I have another story that I had started and have neglected for a few months and through popular demand I've been asked to continue it and umm I haven't updated in a while, so what I had originally intended was to get to the ten chapters here and then began working on catching up on the other story to the ten chapters, but I feel horrible leaving you guys hanging so I will update the next chapter and then that will be it for a while.**_

_**You guys are of course cordially invited to read that story too (it's another ROMY of course) Motorcycle Madness is its name. Anyways sorry for the rambling and leaving off in such a bad place but I still want that feedback.**_

_**Thanks! **_


End file.
